Can we just rewind?
by AliciaInWonderland
Summary: Leona thought he had left forever, but now he's back. Will she be getting answers, or will everything end in tragedy?
1. Everything We Had

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE "FOUR BROTHERS" CHARACTERS, JUST BORROWING THEM **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

« Oh well »

« What is it now ? » Leona asked not really interested but she knew he sister wouldn't stop bugging her unless she was paid attention to.

« Guess whose car just pulled up across the street ? » Sarah asked teasingly

« God just tell me or get out », she was starting to get nervous, not even thinking who might be the person her sister was talking about.

« Your dear friend, Jackie Mercer », she made kissing noises before leaving the room.

Leona's heart skips a beat at the sound of his name.

« Jack Mercer », she thought, « Unbelievable ». There was no way for her to concentrate on her book, since the sick feeling in her stomach was back.

After such a long time he was finally back. She couldn't believe she wasn't yet over it, after an entire year.

They had been together forever. Leona met him just after Evelyn Mercer had adopted him.

Jack was utterly shy and quiet, yet with Leona he wasn't scared nor shy, they had a connection from the very beginning.

Their deep friendship turned into love when they became teenagers. It was the kind of love one reads about : passionate, consuming and breath-taking.

Even when Jack decided to move to New York to pursue his dreams of becoming a famous musician, Leona didn't hesitate and followed him and worked as a waitress. It didn't matter what she did for a living as long as she was with Jack.

They lived a year in New York, happy as ever, when Leona's mother got ill and she had to move back to take care of her family. She couldn't stand being separated from Jack although he visited as often as possible. After a while Jack stopped coming home to her and they didn't even talk on the phone. Leona was completely devastated but for some reason she decided she didn't want to know his reasons in order to protect herself from more harm. She considered him being with other women and that thought haunted her the entire time, making her feel nauseous most of the time. Although she never stopped loving him, she refused to know why he had ceased to love her back.

Leona felt weak at the thought of Jack's perfect smile, the one that made her forget all her worries. She got out of her chair and leaned towards the window to gaze at the Mercer's house.

There was his red Mustang, which caused her to think about the endless hours the would sit in that car talking or Jack would sing for her or just plain fooling around. At that thought she swallowed heavily but she didn't feel sad, there was pure anger rand rage that were growing inside of her, fighting with the sadness for the control over her body.

« He left me, he just left me », the words rang in her ears « And you let him get away with it » she said to herself. « Not this time », Leona ran out of her room, slamming the door. Her heart was pounding as she ran down the stairs and onto the street, not even noticing how freezing it was.

She rushed up the familiar stairs to the house that had been a second home to her.

Her rage was taking her breath away and as she knocked, she didn't notice it was a little to firm. The sound of steps made nervousness gain control over the door opened, the first thing that caught her attention were the messy hair she knew too well. Leona's heart pounded, the beat was sounding in her ears. She looked at his beautiful eyes, the astounded grin, the way he stood in the doorway, completely relaxed yet surprised ; it made her feel like the girl she was when she fell in love with him.

« Leona », Jack whispered huskily.

That was the final straw, the anger inside of her was only a buzzing, the love had taken the lead. Leona couldn't stop herself from throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a hard, passionate kiss against his soft lips.

Jack was totally caught of guard but he welcomed her embrace and moaned deeply as he put his hands on her waist.

It felt perfect just like old times but something inside Leona was rising while she was hugging and kissing Jack. It was the entire pain that she had experienced these months that made her come to her senses. She knew again why she wanted to confront him and it wasn't about that. She shoved him away only to realise the confusion on his face. She was completely shaking when she rose her fist.

« Wha-», Jack wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt the dull pain on his face. He squalled as he put up his hand to his face.

Leona was still shaking but felt a certain kind of release, like a heavy weight that had fallen off her shoulders.

« What the hell is going on ? » a familiar voice sounded from the inside.

Neither Leona nor Jack really paid attention to it, they were caught in each others gaze.

Bobby came out of the living room.

« Holy shit » he laughed

« Baby girl ! How are you ? », he walked towards her to hug her. She was like a sister to him, he had always liked even when she was a child and Jack wasn't even living with them.

Leona didn't respond to his embrace still eyes fixed on Jack.

Bobby realised what must have happened, since Jack's face looked a little puffy.

« Little Jackie got beaten up by the girl next door ain't that sweet , » Bobby laughed heavily

« Oh shut up Bobby », Jack spat uneasily due to the look on Leona's face.

« Come on in girl ! Long time no see », Bobby suggested. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to talk to Jack without freaking out but there was no way she was making the same mistake again. She had to know what had happened to them.

She looked at Jack with questioning eyes and he nodded in approval, rubbing his cheek.

**To be continued**


	2. Gives You Hell

**Chapter 2 **

Leona hadn't been in their house in for ever. The familiar smell made her feel comfortable.

Bobby slid on the couch, letting out a heavy breath. She sad next to him, starting to realise how badly her hand hurt. It seemed the adrenaline had masked the pain. « Holy crap » she mouthed under her breath. Jack realised her rubbing her hand but he wasn't sure whether he should say something, so he chose to remain silent, pinned against the wall. Bobby sensed the awkward tension between them.

« How's your mother honey ? », he asked suddenly.

« Oh ! Fine, thanks », she answered absently.

Jack gazed at her : it seemed she had lost some of spark, the light he had always loved about her. She had always been the one person in his life who represented everything that was good and pretty and sincere. The fact that he was the reason of that anger, that he had caused damage to that beautiful soul was killing him. On the other hand he knew he could never make it up to her.

« Bobby ? » Leona asked hoarsely.

« Would you mind giving us a moment ? »

He was surprised but he knew that had some things to talk about so he agreed. Bobby hugged her gently.

« Call me if you need anything, don't go easy on him », he chuckled and she grinned lightly.

Bobby was a badass, a tough guy certainly but he had one of the biggest hearts she knew.

He walked out of the room, punching Jack gently into the ribs. Leona felt confused not knowing what to say nor where to begin. « I could hit him again », she thought to herself.

She immediately dismissed the thought, she wouldn't get any answers that way. She looked at him standing against the wall and it was killing her how much she was still attracted to the man who had made her suffer so badly. The tenseness was almost tangible.

« Why », she suddenly burst out. Jack had been afraid of that question but he knew he would have to answer it sooner or later. He didn't want her to know what he had been up to while they were separated.

« Did I do something wrong », she asked, knowing that if he said yes it would probably wreck the image she had of their relationship. She was torn between wanting to know the truth and just running away forgetting she ever met him.

Jack was frozen, his look caught in her wild brown eyes. He couldn't help himself and thought of how pretty she looked every time she was angry.

« Just tell me you coward ! What the fuck happened ? » she yelled clenching her fists tightly against her body.

« I-I », he stammered.

« You what ? What is wrong with you ? Be at least a man and just tell me you became sick of me ! »

« No », he said vigorously.

« It's not like that », Leona realised that he was struggling but no explanation would come over hi slips.

She walked towards him until they were only inches away from each other. Jack recognised her scent : it was still sweet and beguiling.

Leona was utterly sad but she was proud she didn't cry in front of him. She had sworn to herself she wouldn't spill another tear over Jack Mercer. The only thing that mattered and she deserved was an explanation.

« Just tell me Jack ! Please », Leona was nearly begging him, hating herself for being vulnerable again. She reached down to one of his hands, causing him to breathe deeply.

« I can't » he whispered. She couldn't understand what things he must have done if he wouldn't even tell her. Although they weren't together anymore he could always tell her everything.

« Fine ! », she spat dropping his hand. She ran out of the room when Jack grabbed her arm

« Don't think I don't care about you anymore » he said with his deep voice .

« Let go of me », Leona was furious, how did he dare telling her that ? After all this time this was the only thing he would tell her. She shook off his hand fighting the upcoming tears.

« I thought you could even explain everything to me but it seems like I deceived myself »

« Leona, don't just.. »

« Forget it Jack, my heart belonged to you but it wasn't enough apparently », she turned around opened the door and left him behind.

He felt like being hit by a bus. He had missed her so much but he realised she wasn't the same girl anymore and that was his fault.

« She gone ? » Bobby asked behind him. Jack only nodded.

« Damn you gotta tell her Jackie, she's a big girl, she can handle it »

« Bobby I can't hurt her any more, leaving her was the hardest thing ever »

Bobby walked up to him and layed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

« Ya know what ? Let's get drunk ! My treat and then you'll figure out what to do »

Jack liked the idea of getting wasted, i twas the only thing that could comfrot him in this state.

Leona slammed her bedroom door. She was completely pissed off at herself but most of all at Jack for being such a coward.

« Stupid jerk ! » she shouted. Her sister opened her door.

« What's gotten into you ? » she looked skeptical.

« Nothing just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it, don't wanna talk at all, just wanna smash something or someone », she hissed.

« Oookay », her sister knew she should leave her alone when she was like that.

Leona threw herself on her bed putting on headphones. The music was soothing but she couldn't calm down, his face right in front of her. Then the thought of the kiss popped into her mind. She couldn't fight the butterflies inside of her and hated herself for that.

Then she thought about is warm, soft lips, his strong hands and the way their bodies felt perfect against each other. She shook her head.

« Enough with that ! » Leona got up, there was no way she would stay in her room, brooding.

She chose a light black dress with her leather jacket, put on some makeup and left for her favourite bar.

Bobby and Jack walked in greeting everyone. The Mercer brothers were famous around here but also feared, especially Bobby. They sat at the bar and Bobby ordered a couple of drinks for them. Jack drank both of them in one sip.

« Easy there little brother ! » Bobby laughed.

Jack felt the alcohol running down his body leaving him with a numbing feeling, exactly what he needed.

« Oh fuck ! »

« What is it », Jack turned around and saw what Bobby had spotted : a completely drunk girl dancing on the table. At first Jack didn't pay attention until he saw the tattoo on her neck, the same tattoo he had on his shoulder.

It was Leona all wasted, laughing and dancing, almost falling of the table. A guy helped her get off, touching more of her than actually needed but she didn't seemed to be aware of it.

« 2 tequilas please » she said to the barman before she realised Jack and Bobby were sitting right next to her.

« Of course », she breathed heavily.

« Leona you look great but take it easy on the tequila honey », Bobby joked.

« Come on Bobby why don't you just have one with me », she didn't even pay attention to Jack, which made him angry.

« Sure thing », Bobby answered

« What should we toast to ? »

« To love », she slurred lightly. Jack raised an eyebrow, not knowing where she was heading to.

« To love and to pain, because in the end it's the fucking same thing ! », she blinked at Jack and drank.

She went back to her table to dance with a random guy that was standing there.

« Fuck ! », Jack hissed angrily.

Meanwhile Bobby was hitting on the girl behind the bar, being all charming, flattering her.

Jack felt uncomfortable being here while Leona was getting drunk with guys buzzing around her like insects.

She got back to the bar for some drinks and realised the gloomy look on Jack's face. Although her vision was slightly blurry, she could see that he wasn't happy at all.

He avoided her glance not wanting to risk another fight.

She drank another two glasses and walked back. Jack was ready to leave, he couldn't stand watching her.

« Bobby let's go »

« Come on you little fairy I'm a little busy right now, just wait », he grunted

Jack moaned in annoyance checking once again on Leona who was getting ready to leave with the guy who had helped her down the table.

He got furious at the thought of her being with an other man. It made him feel sick.

Leona passed the bar on her way out with the guy leading, when Jack grabbed her arm.

« What the hell are you doing ? », he asked with a deep voice. She flipped around with the wild look on her face again.

« I could ask you the same question Jackie ! », she spat.

« Don't leave with that jerk »

« What does it matter to you ? » she was drunk and angry and that was definitely a bad combination.

« Come on there are other ways to piss me off than this », he said.

Leona shook off his hand

« Who the fuck do you think you are ? You can't just show up and tell me what to do ! »

He got off his chair facing her but she took a little step back.

« Just leave me alone like you did last time », she pointed at him

« Leona, Baby », he started to move towards her.

« Don't even try and don't fucking call me that », she was shaking. And then Jack's arms came closer trying to wrap themselves around her. « NO ! », she thought and whether it was the alcohol or simply the rage she couldn't help herself but slap him with the flat of the hand.

Jack was in shock but not angry at all, maybe just at himself but certainly not at her.

« Don't touch me », she pointed at him and ran out of the bar.

**Please comment**


	3. Don't Dream It's Over

**Chapter 3 **

Leona sensed the cold air filling her lungs. She regretted slapping him to a certain extent although he shouldn't meddle into her life anymore.

« Damn lighter », she whispered nervously.

« Gotcha ! », the smoke invaded her, relaxing her tense chest. Actually she had stopped smoking but the encounter with Jack brought that bad habit back to the surface.

She was sobering up a little, so she thought. The guy she was supposed to leave with, Tyler, was nowhere in the parking lot.

« Great », she blew out the smoke. Suddenly Tyler showed up behind her, dead drunk, balancing in her direction.

« Nice job and how am I supposed to get home now genius ? » , she was annoyed and couldn't stand him any longer.

« Come on baby let's go to my place an we can play a little », he gurgled and she noticed his nasty breath.

« Oh please ! » she laughed, « Do you really think that is going to happen ? You must be more pissed than I thought ».

« I really want you beautiful », Tyler went on trying to press her against his body.

She shoved him away hard, « Get the fuck away from you drunken bastard, I'm not one of your little sluts »

« Can we go now », Jack was nearly begging Bobby.

« Damn it Jack could you be more of a pussy ? You just got slapped, shouldn't that be a reason to sit here and have a drink with your big brother ? »

Jack sighed, he hated it when Bobby called him a pussy, it made him feel inferior and uncomfortable, yet he wasn't in the mood for an argument. He was concerned about Leona, about the fact she was leaving with some strange guy but also that their relationship seemed to be completely destroyed.

« Whatever man I'm leaving, just give me the keys ! », Jack got up and stretched out his hand.

« Yeah, yeah there you go . Be careful with my baby » he advised him teasingly.

Jack payed his check and headed out.

« Just one kiss honey », Tyler whined.

« Forget it okay and get your hands off me », Jack saw Leona pushing Tyler away and ran towards them.

Tyler wouldn't stop pressing himself against her, touching her entire body, enraging her.

She felt his hot breath on her face and neck and got a sick feeling out of the smell of it.

« Just fucking stop », she yelled before she jabbed him away from her and kicking him into his balls. Jack was astounded by the amount of strength she had and was lucky she could defend herself.

« Are you alright ? » , Jack asked concerned.

She turned around, breathing heavily meeting his gaze. Somehow seeing him calmed her down. The look on his face, it was the same one he always had when they were alone, the one that made her feel like there was just her in the entire world, like he cared about nothing else but her. She was thunderstruck for an instant not knowing what to do or what to say, she mumbled a quiet « yes ».

Jack realised that she was uneasy because of him. He opened his mouth just as Tyler got up again. « You little bitch ! You gotta be out of your mind ! I will kick your ass », he yelled furiously. He tried to reach out for her when Bobby showed up out of nowhere, pulled him away and beat him up badly.

« Bobby take it easy », Jack shouted just before Bobby let go of Tyler. « I got it Jack, now to you, you leave her the fuck alone or next time I won't be this gentle », Bobby said provoked.

Leona was thankful for Bobby helping her out. She knew Jack could have beaten him up but he would have gotten some himself, with Bobby there was no chance for his adversary.

« Thanks Bobby, there's nothing like your fists », she joked while hugging herself.

« You must be freezing, come on let's get you home ! »

« I got the car », she said, « I totally forgot I took it tonight »

« Well in that case I'll drive yours and Jack can drive mine, unless you want him to take you home », Bobby joked knowing that there was no way she would get in a car with Jack.

She shook her head without looking at Jack, walking in the direction of her car.

« Later Jack », Bobby said and followed her.

She handed him the keys and got into the car turning up the heating.

« Are you alright Leona », Bobby asked seriously.

« Except for the massive hangover that I'm gonna have tomorrow I'm just fine », she replied, knowing it wasn't even nearly true.

« I meant with Jack and him being around aga-»

« I know what you meant », she interrupted him « I just wanna know what happened, why he didn't come back and why he stopped loving me »

« He didn't stop it he just had some stuff to deal with », Bobby explained vaguely.

« Yeah but why can't he just tell me ? I mean we know each other better than anyone but he refuses to talk to me ! »

« I -», Bobby started.

« I'm not forcing you to tell me anything, Jack has to do it ! I know you won't sell out your little brother », she said grinning at the thought of how the Mercer brothers always stuck together »

« All I know is that he loves you and how couldn't he you're the best, you know that don't you », Bobby smiled comforting, squeezing her hand.

She was thankful for Bobby, he was like her own big brother, always there when he could to protect her and keep her from harm.

Jack was lying on his bed when Bobby shut the front door.

« How is she ? » he asked worried. Bobby hung up his jacket sighing heavily.

« She's holding on, she's tough but Jack you have to tell her, she's convinced it is her fault you didn't come back ».

Jack shook his head, he didn't want her to feel responsible for him screwing up but he was afraid to tell her the truth, knowing she'd probably turn away from him.

« Jack this is important ! Just tell her you have to be honest to her. It can't get any worse than it is already ».

Jack was puzzled and there was nothing he could do now, so he decided he should go to sleep and get some rest. Maybe the answers to his problems would come to him in his sleep, he thought.

_« Just do it Jackie ! », she squeald amused about his shyness_

_« I swear, if you laugh I'll... »_

_« You what », she asked teasingly while she placed a kiss under his ear, his favourite spot._

_« I'll never kiss you again » he menaced._

_« In that case I swear I'll pull myself together, I promise », she said while drawing an imaginary cross over her heart._

_Jack started playing his guitar : it was a slow song perfectly smooth, yet powerful and she was amazed he'd written such a beautiful piece of music. _

_« Wow », she said in amazement._

_« You're kidding right ? », he asked sceptically. He was unsure about his music, although it was his greatest passion._

_« Jackie, just look at me I got goosebumps, it is absolutely beautiful I love it », she reached over to hug him._

_« You shoul really show it to the others they're certainly gonna like it, trust me ! »_

_Jack looked at her sitting there in one of his sweaters, which he liked because whenever he woul put one on she had worn before it would smell just like her._

_« I love you so bad you know that don't you », he asked while caressing her cheek softly._

_She narrowed her eyes playfully, « Hmmm, I think but why don't you show me », she teased him. _

_Jack chuckled, put down his guitar and climbed onto the bed forcing her to lay down._

_« Well let's see », he mumbled between placing kisses on her face and neck._

_She giggled when he started tickling her everywhere until she was breathless._

_Leona stroke a strand of his messy hair out of his face and they looked at each other completely still, him being on top of her. _

_« Jack ? »_

_« Mhmm »_

_« Promise me that you'll ever be honest to me no matter what happens, no matter how bad it is ! »_

_« I will », he breathed before kissing her passionately._

Jack woke up reaching up to his lips.

« Damn », he thought. That felt way too real, his heart was pounding heavily against his chest. That dream confused him even more, made him sad that she wasn't sleeping in his arm anymore.

He lit up a cigarette, he needed to calm down and get his thoughts together but all that there was in his mind was Leona. He could see her the look on her face when he had played that song for the first time. She love dit instantly not knowing that she had been the inspiration to it.

Jack finished his cigarette and came to a serious decision : he couldn't avoid telling Leona the truth about everything, even though there was the possibility of her turning away from him, he owed it to her.

**Please leave a comment**

**Update following soon **


	4. Heart Like A Wheel

**Chapter 4**

Leona woke up to the thumping of her sister's feet. She had no idea what time it was and wasn't exactly eager to find out.

« Lee ! Get your ass down here ! We gotta hurry », Sarah's voice appeared to be a buzzing that seemed miles away. Leona on her back but didn't dare to open her eyes fearing the daylight as well as the headache she could lightly sense.

« We gotta go ! Mom's waiting you lazy freak », Sarah continued yelling.

« Shit ! Mom ! », she leaped out way too fast, « Ouch », she touched her head and had to sit back onto the bed due to the dizzy feeling.

« Leonaaaaaa ! »

« In a minute », she shouted, forgetting her huge hangover which caused her to keep holding on to her aching head.

As soon as she felt steady enough, she headed towards the bathroom, trying to hurry as fast as possible. The look into the mirror wasn't pleasant at all : she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she was pale as a ghost.

« Nice ! », she thought, « You gonna impress Mom by looking like a freaking zombie », Leona said to herself, before brushing her teeth. After washing her face she felt a little better, not good but certainly not as bad as she looked on the outside. Then she hurried back into her room, put on some jeans and a shirt and sprinted down the stairs.

« Finally », Sarah sighed and turned around.

« Whoa Leona ! You look like you have been hit by a bus », she teased.

« No by a fucking Mustang », she whispered under her breath.

« Let's go », Sarah said nervously.

Each Saturday the girls went to see their mother at the hospital. Actually Leona visited nearly every day, mostly after work. Sarah on the other side, couldn't stand seeing her mother being attached to machines or tubes hanging out of her body. The fact that she might die soon, scared the hell out of her. Leona had the urge to go to see Abigail. She took the morning shifts at the clothing store so she could spend the afternoons with her mother. Even when she was too tired to talk from the medication, Leona would sit with her, talking or reading out of one of her favourite books. She couldn't leave her mother all alone the entire time but she also understood why her sister wouldn't visit as often and so did Abigail.

At the beginning of her mother's sickness, Leona took care of her at home, that was the time she came back from New York.

After some time the pain had become unbearable and Leona had to take her to the hospital where they would get her the right medication.

The worst part was that the doctor's weren't even sure what was wrong with her but they assumed it was some kind of cancer.

For the moment her condition was rather stable, so Leona wouldn't have to worry as much as she already did.

« My little brother back in the house ! No way ! », Jeremiah Mercer hugged Jack tightly.

« Good to see you Jerry », Jack smiled.

« How's mom enjoying France », Bobby asked while getting a cup of coffee.

« Oh she is fine and very much in L-O-V-E », Jerry joked.

« Urgh wait that lawyer guy right ? », Jack questioned

« Yeah you bet ! But he's a good man treating her good and everything », Jerry replied instantly.

« So Cracker Jack, what brings you back here ? » . Jack wasn't prepared so he started stammering lightly : « Oh well… I uhm… I missed home and I needed a break from the big city you know ? ». Bobby frowned at him without Jerry noticing it.

« Yeah whatever you little fairy ! », Bobby said and turned to Jerry,

« Tell me more about your vacation ». Jack was so thankful for Bobby distracting Jerry, he didn't want people to know why he was back, even if it was his own brother. It was enough that Bobby knew it for now.

Jack loved Jerry but in his desperation he knew the only one he could turn to was his eldest brother.

He could always tell Jerry afterwards, after everything was settled. That was the instant when Leona popped into his head. The night before he had taken the decision to tell her everything in order to ameliorate their oppressed relationship. He wanted to tell her as soon as possible because he couldn't take any more of her hostilities. It was breaking his heart to see her act in such a way. He simply had to clear things up.

While Bobby and Jeremiah were chatting, Jack moved towards the kitchen window in order to catch a glimpse of Leona's house. There was no car outside, so he assumed she could be at work or maybe out with some friends. He decided as soon as she would be back that he was confronting her with the truth, no matter what consequences there would be.

Leona turned off the engine with her trembling fingers.

She felt completely numb and looked over to her sister who was in plain shock, her gaze glued to the dashboard.

« Let's go inside », Leona said with a thin, hoarse voice. Sarah didn't respond, not even making the attempt to move.

« Come on », Leona undid her settable and opened the door. She stepped out of the car but had the feeling she would collapse as soon as she made a single move.

Abigail had had a terrible seizure while the sisters were at the hospital. Although she dind't pass away, both of them were completely devastated after experiencing the impression of losing their mother. Her death seemed closer than ever to them.

Leona took a deep breath before she walked over to Sarah's door to open it for her. The younger sister slipped out of the car like a tiny ghost. Leona was angry and sorry Sarah had had to witness such an event.

Although she wasn't a child anymore, she was still her little sister and she felt protective over her, wanting to keep every possible harm far away from her. They went inside the house and Sarah dragged her feet up the stairs to her bedroom. Leona let herself fall onto the couch, having no strength left in her body. All she could think of was how her mother had started to shake as heavily as she had never before, until her heart would stop beating. The nurses and doctors's brought her back in a short amount of time, yet to Leona it had seemed like an eternity : standing there, pressing Sarah against her while trying to cover her eyes. Leona could't get rid of those disturbing images causing her stomach to twist. She felt sick, exhausted and most of all : powerless. There was nothing left for her to do and that fact drove her insane. She was forced to wait for the hospital to call an confirm what she feared the most.

A tear ran down her face and fell on her lap.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door which brought her back to reality. She quickly used her sleeve to get rid of the tears and dragged herself towards the entrance to open.

« Hey », she heard the old familiar husky voice say.

Jack looked at her face and immediately knew there was something wrong, something terrible. He had only seen that look once : the day she found out her mother was sick.

« What is it », he asked truly concerned. She looked at him and couldn't bring out a word. Jack walked into the house and wrapped his arms around her, not fearing to be slapped again. He knew she needed comfort, someone to tell her that everything will eventually turn out fine.

Leona couldn't resist his embrace, she was too wrecked, too vulnerable she just let him hold her. She was that there was someone she could hold on to,it didn't even matter that it was him at that moment. He gently caressed her hair and couldn't help but gather her beautiful scent.

« Leona », he whispered softly without letting go of her,

« What happened ? », she could hear the honesty in his voice but wasn't ready to say a word.

She just shook her head againt his chest. They remained into each other like that in the doorway for several minutes. Leona felt totally secure and had the impression she couldn't stand straight if he ever let go of her. She looked up into his beautiful eyes and he smiled lightly.

« It's-», she cleared her throat, which was as dry as a desert.

« It's my mom, she had a seizure today when we were there it was so… » , she stopped herself from continuing, sensing the upcoming tears.

« Shhhh », he calmed her down while hugging her firmer. He knew she liked it to hold on to someone when she felt bad, it gave her the feeling that she could rely on that person.

Jack was aware of the fact that she was holding back her tears, she was to stubborn to show any kind of weakness to anybody, except for him. In the past she didn't care about crying in front of him, she said that the person who had gained her heart deserved to see the tears it held inside of it.

« Guess I hurt your heart too bad », he thought to himself.

She started to feel better, the breathing becoming easier and easier again, although she felt a little intoxicated by his scent and the whole embrace.

He thought it would be the best to leave her alone and talk about his problems some other time, because her mother almost dying was clearly way more important than what he had to tell her.

He loosened his arms and put both of his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look deeply into his eyes.

« If you need anything just tell me I'm here for you ! » he said with a soft silky voice.

She nodded her head while something overcome her : every time she had been sad, Jack had been her rock she could hold onto. She remembered how he used to hold her even if i twas for hours, just putting his arms around her body. And it worked like meds even better than them.

Leona couldn't control her body which was craving for it's medicine. She leaned towards him, wrapped her arms gently around his neck before she planted a soft yet passionate kiss onto his mouth.

Jack didn't know if she was going to freak out again and start punching him again but the sweetness of her lips and tongue made him take the risk and so he put his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

**Leave a comment please**

**I'll update as soon as possible**


	5. Bruises

**Chapter 5**

(**I thought I would suggest some songs you could listen to with each chapter. For this one I recommend « Secret Crowds » by Angels and Airwaves. Enjoy )**

_

* * *

« You can't stop me ! », Leona shouted while she was packing her bag._

_« I can and I will ! », her mother replied harshly._

_Leona felt the heat rise inside her, there was no way she was not doing it. She didn't pay any attention to how the clothes landed in her back, she was eager to leave, to be with him._

_« Leona ! I am not joking, if you leave now you don't ever have to come back again ! », Abigail threatened._

_Leona stopped for an instant and looked up to her mother who stood in the door, blocking it._

_« You are throwing your life away, do you realise that ?, she asked in a soft, motherly tone._

_Leona was completely determined to do it, even though she loved her mother deeply, there was one person that she loved more, at least at that moment._

_« I gotta go mom », she said quietly, walking into the direction of the door._

_« I am going to say this one last time : if you leave this house, there is no reason you should ever come back ! ». The words hit her like a punch. Unfortunately she couldn't control her temper : _

_« Fine then ! Just don't expect me to ever show up, I won't call, nor write nor everything, just consider me out of your life ! », she spat viciously before storming out of the house._

_She had made up her mind about what she was going to do, what her future would look like and there was one thing she was absolutely sure about : Jack had to be part of her life even if that meant that she had to give up her family. She couldn't live without him- that was what she believed in that moment that she couldn't exist without him. Love had completely blinded her but she would find out that life without Jack Mercer was possible, unbearably hard but possible._

* * *

Jack detached himself smoothly from her embrace. She looked confused, not seeming to want the kiss to end. He stroke her face softly, cracking one of his irresistible smiles that made her feel sixteen again.

« I should go », he said tenderly, not wanting to hurt her feelings or take advantage of the fact that she was so vulnerable at the moment. Leona didn't want him to leave, she needed him and once again she was mad at herself for being needy but she had been strong long enough : strong for her mom, for Sarah, she worked her ass off. She deserved some comfort, someone to be strong for her even if it was just for a couple of hours.

She shook her head in denial, « No »

« What ? », Jack asked surprised, not having the slightest idea what was on her mind.

« Stay ! », she whispered in his ear before kissing his neck tenderly. He shivered lightly and took her hands,

« I don't want… », she put a finger up to his lips forcing him to stop.

Jack couldn't fight it any longer : even if he knew this wasn't right at all, he was utterly happy to have her back in his arms.

She dragged him up the stairs into her bedroom, trying to avoid any noise so Sarah wouldn't realise Jack was there.

Jack looked around in her room : she had changed everything, the walls that used to be purple were now white, there weren't any pictures and everything that reminded her of him had gone, like the concert tickets she had pinned to her bed. The entire room looked very tidy which amazed him because she always loved the mess she was living in.

Leona felt weird having him back in her room, even though it looked completely normal.

She hadn't said ten words since she'd opened the door but they had never needed many words. They had their connection and it seemed it was still intact even after all the trouble they had been through.

She looked at Jack and she had the need to be close to him, to feel him. Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling a little.

« Leona », he started but she wouldn't let him speak, she just kissed him passionately, not wanting to ruin everything by talking and maybe like that coming to her senses. Jack moaned softly, enjoying her body pressed tightly to his. She grabbed his hair with the one hand and with the other one she held on to his shoulder.

How he had missed her soft body, her long lightly curled hair and her soft lips he had kissed hundreds of times and feeling each time as intoxicated as the first.

Leona pulled him onto the bed without letting go of him. She felt heated and started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Jack grew impatient with desire and got on top of her kissing her neck and face wildly to which Leona responded with a deep moan. It was just like old times : the butterflies, the heat, the desire for each other turning into total abandon but all of a sudden Jack stopped and looked at Leona who was caught off guard and blinked at him.

« I didn't come over for this, I hope you know that », he whispered « And I think we shouldn't do this right now, I'll stay with you if you want me to but not like that okay ? »

Leona looked at him and couldn't believe what he had just said : it was the most thoughtful thing she could think of right now. She would certainly have slept with him but the fact that he just wanted to be there for her even if she was clearly willing to make love to him, left her with a lump in her throat. It seemed he really cared for her after all.

She pulled him down to her once more to kiss him shortly before they laid next to each other on the bed.

« Thank you », she whispered and placed her head on his chest right under his collarbone, her favourite spot. Jack put his arm around her shoulder caressing it gently until he noticed her breathing becoming even and she had fallen asleep.

The next morning she woke up, scared at first by the sensation of a body next to her but then she remembered what had happened the night before. She saw things clearer now : she could kick herself for making him stay over for the night. His breathing was deep and she felt it on her head. Leona didn't dare to turn around in order to face him, fearing he could wake up.

He snorted suddenly, usually he did it when he was just about to awake. Leona bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes, waiting for any kind of movement from the other side of the bed.

Jack turned his head and saw Leona's back, which reminded him he handn't slept in his own bed. He yawned lightly in order to find out if she was awake. She took a deep breath and rolled on her other side facing him.

« Hey », he whispered huskily

« Hey », she said, « Listen about yesterday, I was really sad and I shouldn't have kissed you" she said quickly.

« But I wanted to say thank you for being there for me I really appreciate it ». Jack knew he made her feel nervous because she spoke way to fastly.

« You're welcome » he answered, scratching his head. She realised his hair looked very messy, even more than usual.

They both sat up and Jack thought he hadn't slept this well in ages holding her closely to his body.

« You want some coffee », she asked automatically not thinking of Sarah at all.

« Yeah sure why not ? », Jack responded with a sleepy voice. It was still early so Sarah would probably be asleep. Luckily one could drop a bomb next to her and she wouldn't even notice a single thing.

They sat down at the kitchen table.

Leona seemed to have forgotten all of her anger Jack thought. He wasn't sure whether this was the right time for him to tell her about what had happened. It was the first time they were able to talk without her slapping or punching him.

While she poured the coffee in the cups, he observed her : was she really capable to deal with an other problem now that her mother was feeling worse ? He didn't want to give any more reasons to worry and to be afraid.

On the other hand Bobby was right : she was strong, she could handle it- probably.

She sat back down on the table smiling lightly.

« Sugar right ? », she asked tonelessly

« Yeah sure, you remembered », he laughed. Leona frowned at him,

« I think after everything I guess it would ridiculous if I didn't ! Right, ». Jack coughed uncomfortably. He had to tell her by all means. If a little remark like that enraged her there was no way he could keep it to himself any longer.

« Leona, I really need to tell you something », he started and she noticed his shaking voice.

« What is it ? », she asked anxiously, feeling he was about to reveal what kept him away from her. She was afraid of his explanations but she had to know.

Jack took a deep breath and started.

.


	6. Say

**Chapter 6**

**( I thought you might wanna listen to « Riders on the storm » by the Doors or maybe « Stop this train » by John Mayer. Enjoy)**

Jack felt tense she noticed but he had to finish it.

« Jack ! », she said softly while leaning in to take his hand.

« Just relax ! », Leona smiled in a comforting way which helped, if only just a bit, to take away his nervousness.

« It was shortly after you had left New York. I felt alone and lost and missing you became unbearably hard ». She felt her heart skip a beat at that phrase.

« I didn't know what to do and you know that things weren't that good with the band at that moment ». Leona remembered how hard he struggled to get any gigs but she wouldn't stop supporting him and his dream.

« Well at first I couldn't wait to get out of New York at any given occasion to come and see you but those visits on weekly bases even made it harder for me to be separated from you ».

He swallowed heavily, causing her to squeeze his hand tighter, yet still was still afraid of what there was to come.

« Around that time I met Katie », Jack went on but looked at Leona to see her reaction to the woman's name. She flinched : so he had abandoned her for a slut he'd probably met in a bar.

Her first instinct was to let go of his hand, since she had the feeling of being burnt.

« No wait ! », Jack immediately said, « It's not like that » , he added quickly. Leona swallowed, noticing how dry her throat had become.

« Anyway. I met Katie who used to, well actually I don't know what shed id, her thing was to party, big time. I met her at Howard's party, you know, the painter ? », Leona nodded absently, wanting to know more about that Katie-bitch.

That night I just drank like, I don't know the important thing is I was drunk dead and Katie came on to me. I didn't know what I was doing but we landed in bed together ». Leona was oddly calm Jack noticed, for he had just told her he had slept with a random girl. What Jack didn't know was that Leona was tired of freaking out, tired of fighting things she couldn't change anymore. After all she wanted him to tell her what had happened.

« Go on », she whispered tonelessly. Jack was astounded but wondered if she would stay this calm after the end of the story. Katie and I hung out a lot but at first I didn't know she was doing drugs but it didn't bother me much. I was constantly narcotizing myself with lots of booze since I couldn't stand my life any more. It was a complete mess : being a third-class rockstar and separated from the only person that mattered to me the most in the world.

One night I tried blow and from there on everything became easier, funnier and way more blurry. I went to clubs and parties I couldn't even tell you a single one person's name. Even though the pain was still there, it seemed locked up in a chest behind a curtain of drugs and alcohol. » Leona was surprised that them being apart took on this dramatic scale. Back home she was convinced he was having the time of his life partying and banging groupies. Jack felt way more relaxed now that everything was coming off his chest.

« Right about then, when I was knee-deep into Katie's lifestyle, the real crazy shit started : We would get high every night fuck-», Jack got caught in the heat of the moment, forgetting to watch his language, especially in terms of fucking.

« Sleeping with each other or with whoever was available. I was simply trying to forget that I couldn't be with you, but it wouldn't work. Everytime I kissed a girl, no matter how drunk I was, your face instantly popped into my mind. You were always there and… »,

« You could've come back », she suddenly burst out. Jack shook his head.

« No and you know that ! You remember the promise we made : never give up our dreams and never look back. I couldn't come back I would've hated myself for giving up my music and probably started hating you for making me come back. So I decided that I couldn't see you anymore. The problem was that I underestimated how much I loved you », he said clenching his teeth. Leona couldn't help herself but feel sick but she didn't understand his convictions : he loved her but he wouldn't give up his musician so in order to forget her, he chose to nail everything with a skirt and get high to numb his pain.

It was so « Jack », the way he tried to find a solution to his problems only to aggravate them by his actions.

He cleared his throat again : « There is more I gotta tell you », he said with a thin voice that was barely a whisper and Leona was preparing herself for some more slutty girls.

« Maybe he even got one pregnant », she thought to herself sarcastically. She frowned but didn't interrupt him.

« Katie's dad is a pretty important man and she decided to introduce me to him, promising he could help me get a record deal and everything. I didn't know why she did it, maybe she was in love with me but I always told her that I felt nothing for her that I didn't want her to be my girlfriend i twas just physical a sick relationship, just insane. », he shook his head absently.

« Anyway. We had dinner with her father at his huge place and I knew he must have tons of money. Katie and I were, once again, completely high when we got there but the guys her father had this kind of « business meeting » didn't seem to care, actually they looked like they had probably tried the same stuff. I felt uneasy seeing all these guys sitting there, talking it just looked like a scene from a mob movie or something. Actually I cared more about her father procuring me a record deal and finally becoming famous.

That same night after some heavy partying we went to her place », Jack stopped to look at his hands, he was scared to go on. He breathed deeply and trembled.

« Katie wanted to take some more of the stuff she had but I was just completely fucked and fell on the bed. She must have laid herself next to me because the next morning… », Jack couldn't finish his sentence, the image of Katie's face hitting him like a sledgehammer. Leona felt helpless, she had no idea what to because the look on his face translated something terrible.

« Leona i twas just plain awful, the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my entire life », his voice was completely trembling just like his body. She had never seen him like that and so she reached out for both of his hands.

« I woke up and… », he shook his head still in disbelief, « She was just lying there without breathing, her eyes wide open looking at me ! I took her arm but she wouldn't move a damn inch ».

Leona reached for air, feeling how her stomach was twisting : she couldn't have imagined that this had happened to Jack and she wished in that moment he just had left her for an other girl so he wouldn't have had to witness someone dying. She got up and went to his side of the table, sitting on his lap and hugged him as tightly as she could. Jack breathed against her neck, « The worst part is her father thinks I'm responsible and he wants me dead or at least in jail ». Leona looked at him utterly shocked : this wasn't happening ! How could she not have been aware of what was happening in his life, that he was on the run now. She shook her head completely unbelieving he had had this entire different life where she hadn't been a part of it and it had turned out this badly.

« You could've told me ! », she suddenly breathed.

« Oh come on ! Like I would put another load on your shoulders after your mother got sick.

I forced you once to throw away your future and made you come with me I wouln't certainly do the same thing twice ! », he said angrily. « How could I expect anything from you after I wouldn't come back to you because of my stupid career ! I was such an egoist and now I have to deal with the consequences of my actions ».

Leona was stirred but also mad at him for thinking he had messed up her life.

« Look at me ! », she took his head in her hands, realising he had tears in his eyes.

« You didn't have to convince me to go away with you. I did it because I loved you more than anything. All I could think of was being with you ».

He nodded and she kissed gently his forehead, which made him feel perfectly comfortable.

They remained like that for several moments and their closeness seemed restored : there was nothing between them anymore, not the tiniest secret. It was just like old times.

She enjoyed their embrace but was more concerned about him than ever : what would he do ? Where would he go ? And most of all : would he be safe ever again ?

« So », Jack whispered, « Do you hate me now and want me to disappear forever ? »

Leona looked at him in disbelief : « Do you really think that if I hated you, you would be still in my house, with me on top of you ? », she asked sarcastically.

Jack loved her for trying to turn the most uncomfortable situations into jokes.

He couldn't help himself and just had to kiss her.

Even though she'd love to kiss him at that instant, there were more important things they had to deal with. « What did Bobby say », she wondered what the oldest of the brothers must have thought when Jack told him what had happened.

« Oh well… », he couldn't finish because all of a sudden Sarah was standing in the kitchen, witnessing her sister on Jack 's lap.

**Please comment **


	7. Whatever

**Chapter 7**

**(Song : « Always Love » by Nada Surf )**

« Bobby Mercer get your little white ass here ! », a voice sounded from the hallway.

« No fucking way ! », Bobby shouted and bounced off the couch. Angel was smiling widely, with his arms spread. They hugged and laughed amused :

« Haven't seen you forever », Bobby said while pinching his cheek playfully

« Get off me man ! », Angel chuckled.

« Trouble with La Vida Loca ? »

« You bet ! Man that girl's crazy, thought she'd be different after the marriage », he shook his head. « Had to get away from her or don't know what would've happened ». Angel took off his jacket and noticed a pair of Jack's shoes.

« Cracker Jack's here too ? Oh damn seems like a Mercer family reunion ».

« Wait 'til you now why the little fairy is back », Bobby frowned.

« Oh what again ? », Angel sighed deeply but in a playful way.

« He fucked up ! Big time », Bobby decided he could tell Angel, after all if the girl's father was coming after Jack, they needed any help they could get. Angel listened carefully and was deeply shocked in what kind of a mess his youngest brother got enmeshed in.

« Fucking shit ! »

« Yeah I know but we gotta find a way to help him and if these guys are as bad as Jackie thinks it's going to be tough. », Bobby said.

« I guess the best thing for hi mis to disappear, to lay low for a while ».

« That's what I thought but he wanted to talk to Leona first and clear things up »

« Oh right ! », Angel rolled his eyes : Angel liked Leona but he was jealous of the kind of relationship she had with Jack. With Sofi, his wife, it was always drama and fighting. They had amazing sex but on the emotional level it was far away from amazing.

« So where 's he now ? »

« I think he's still at Leona's and he spent the night », Bobby raised an eyebrow.

« Oooooo ! Guess Cracker Jack has scored ! », Angel laughed and pretended to slap a girl's butt.

« Hey Sarah, you want breakfast ? », Leona jumped off Jack's lap feeling caught in the act.

« No ! I wanna go see mom », Sarah responded. She looked like she hadn't slept at all and was really pale.

« Sure I need to get dressed and I gotta talk to Jack and then we can go see her. », Leona promised.

« Yeah, yeah « talk » ! », Sarah said and turned around. She knew it was always complicated when Jack Mercer was around. He had taken her sister from her away and she hated him for that.

« Sarah ! », Leona called after her but she wouldn't listen to her.

« I'm sorry Jack it's just… she's really… », she put her hands to her head : Leona felt so powerless, everything seemed getting out of her hands, her mother, her sister and now Jack was back in her life and she didn't know where that was getting her, if it was getting her anywhere at all.

Jack got up, took her head into his hands and looked deeply in her eyes :

« Take it easy ! Everything will be fine I promise », he said and kissed her forehead.

« I gotta take her to the hospital but I could come over later or you come back here ».

It felt like old times, like they've never been apart. It was crazy, he was back only a couple of days and he had already gotten her back, maybe not in the physical way but she was starting to give him her heart, again, even though she'd promised herself to never do that again.

« I think I should go now », Jack said and let go of her.

« I'll walk you to the door ». He was glad that he had been there for her, she had suffered so badly because of him and that was the least he could do. He opened the door and turned around to kiss her on the cheek but she wouldn't let him, she just pulled his head close to her and kissed him. She just felt like it.

« Where are we on his location ? Any news yet ? »

No one answered.

« And why the fuck is there nothing new ? », he lit a cigarette to calm him down. He knew how this subject enraged him.

« I really, really want him to suffer ! Do you understand that ? », he was now yelling and the men were scared of him. He looked in the round, realising that every one was avoiding his gaze.

« You know what ? The first one to find out where he is gets a very large bonus », the men looked at each other.

« What the hell are you waiting for ? Go find him ! », the man yelled. William Johnson was mad with grief. He took out a picture out of his breast pocket :

« I promise I'll get him for what he did to you ! I miss you Katie ».

Leona and Sarah were back from the hospital, they hadn't talked at all after Sarah had seen her with Jack in the kitchen. At least their mother was stable and didn't have any seizures. Leona was tired and didn't want to argue with her sister since she seemed even more exhausted.

« You want me to cook something ? Are you hungry ? »

« No ! », Sarah answered harshly. Leona didn't know if i twas because of their mother or because of Jack. At first Sarah liked him very much but she blamed him for Leona leaving their family.

« Ok but is there anything I can do for you ? »

« No I wanna be alone ! », Leona felt so bad for her but she couldn't bear all this pain, this sorrow. She was at the end of her strength and then there was still Jack, who she had to see try to help.

« Fine », Leona left the house without telling Sarah where she was heading, there was no need for it, because any conversation would end in a fight so she chose to let her cool off.

She knocked at the Mercer's front door, hoping Jack was there.

It was Bobby who opened and smiled brightly as soon as he saw her face.

« Hey ! Get in it's freezing ! », Bobby hugged her shortly. He was glad Jack had told her everything, she was such a good person and was going through a lot of shit with her mother, so the last thing she needed was more pain to deal with.

They went into the living room, where Jack, Angel and Jeremiah were talking.

« Leona my girl ! », Jerry laughed and lifted her up. He hadn't seen her in a long time and had always liked her. Leona laughed

« How are you Jerry ? And Camille and the girls ? »,

« They're fine ! How's your mom ? », he asked worriedly

« Not too bad », Jack looked at her, raising his eyebrows. Leona didn't want them to know, they had enough problems and she didn't want to bother them.

« Hey Angel ! », she hugged him.

« You look good girl », he said, grinning brightly.

« Actually we were heading to the bar, I think we could all need some drinks, you wanna come ? », Bobby asked.

« Sure she's coming », Angel answered, pushing her towards the door.

« Let's go ! », Jack suggested and got next to her.

« Ok my dear Mercer brothers listen up ! For old times' sake let's do it ! Let the best player win », Leona got off her chair and they started their all time favourite game : drinking until there was just one left.

Leona kept up with the boys and slowly Jerry was getting really drunk and he chose to stop.

Jack and Leona felt like New York had never happened, like time had stopped and they were back together, happy and without any worries. After a while Angel backed out, he wasn't in the mood to drink himself into insanity as he liked to call the game. Shortly after that Jack quit.

« Cracker Jack ! I'm really ashamed of you ! You can't even beat your own girl ! », Jack was wasted but he knew Bobby's comment was off.

« Bobby ! », Leona babbled a little, « Let's see if you can win against his girl ! », she turned to Jack, who was sitting next to her and kissed him on the cheek.

It was just the same scenario : Bobby vs.. Leona, each one to stubborn to stop drinking, eager to win.

« This is gonna take forever, you realise that guys ? », Angel leaned in between Jack and Jerry and put his arms on their shoulders. They both knew he was right.

After five more shots, Jack was coming back to his senses and decided it was time to call it a tie.

« Ok enough for you ! », Jack took the glass out of her hands and even though she had had many drinks she was reasonably wasted.

« Bobby you're the man ! », Leona wanted to shake hands.

« The next time we go out on our own and we play it properly without those sissies », Bobby whispered to her and winked at her.

Leona felt really drunk but she could still control herself. Jack looked at her and cracked a smile : he knew she was trying to pretend to be sober.

« What ? », she asked

« Nothing ! I like looking at you »

« Oh please I probably look like a mess », she touched her air.

« Nonsense ! If I kissed you now, would you hit me ? », Jack chuckled.

She leaned in : « You can always try and find out ». He looked at his brothers and they were in a discussion about hockey, so they wouldn't pay any attention to them. He stroke her cheek and pressed a light kiss on her lips. She was enjoying every second of it and wouldn't let it stop too soon so she swung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

It didn't matter that they were in a public place, they both needed to feel the other one, like they used to.

« Check that out ! », Angel told his brothers. Bobby frowned : Jack shouldn't be doing that considering the mess he's in. They will probably both suffer again but it seemed like keeping them apart was the most difficult thing to Bobby.

« Don't leave me again Jack ! », she suddenly said, the alcohol bringing out her vulnerability towards him.

« Leona… », Jack started but she put a finger to his lips.

« Forget it ! I'm wasted ! Give me a cigarette please », she overacted her true feelings not wanting him to know that she was starting to fall back in love with him.

After a couple of hours of talking, laughing and reflecting on old times, they all decided it was time to go home. Leona was wasted and so was Jack, so neither of them realised they had been watched the entire evening by a man. They weren't aware of the fact that one of Katie's father's men had found Jack, he had found him and was ready to report to his boss. Seeing that he had a new girlfriend would probably please Mr. Johnson.

When they arrived home, Leona had fallen asleep on Jack's lap. Bobby decided she would spend the night at their home. Since Jack was too drunk, so Angel carried Leona into the house and into Jack's room. Jack tumbled up the stairs and was eager to sleep. He saw Leona lying on his bed, lightly snoring, hugging a pillow. He smiled and got next to her. Without opening her eyes, she crawled close to him and placed her head on her spot.

« I love you Jackie ! », she whispered before she fell asleep.

Jack was glad to hear it but he knew that everything was about to get very complicated.


	8. Re offender

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Leona awoke to the sensation of a kiss to her neck. She smiled widely without opening her eyes, bringing Jack to keep going : he kissed her cheeks, her nose and her lips but she wouldn't open her eyes. Jack took off his t-shirt and got on top of her. Leona blinked at him : she couldn't believe she was lying in his bed probably about to have sex with him and then ? What would happen after they would've done it ? She could worry about everything at the most inappropriate moments, something she had always done, like when she would sleep with Jack she would think about Bobby hearing them and coming into the room. He distracted her by shoving up her top, she liked feeling his hands on her body, it made her shiver. Their kisses started to become more passionate and Jack breathed heavily when she bit his lower lip. He pressed himself tightly to her body, enjoying the forgotten sensation of her skin.

She dug her nails into his back and looked how he cringed.

« You sure we should do this ? », he stopped and looked at her disbelievingly.

« Are you kidding ? Of course ! Don't tell me you don't want to », he smiled and placed a kiss on her left side of her neck.

« It's not that I don't want to but… »

« But what ? », Jack sucked on her neck, knowing that she couldn't resist when he did that and she moaned lightly, forgetting all her worries, just wanting to feel him.

He reached down to her waist then to her pants and undid them. Leona grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her, kissing him firmly.

Jack kicked off his jeans and got in between her thighs. She felt her heart thump heavily against her chest : it felt like the first time they had done it in his car at a parking lot.

Jack caressed her breasts and he couldn't wait any longer, he had to do it, become one again, feeling as close to her as possible.

« Yo guys ! Get your asses down here ! You need to see that shit ! », Bobby yelled.

They stopped kissing and Leona sighed : « Damn it Bobby ! », Jack grinned, kissed her nose and got up reaching for his pants. Both of them got dressed and Jack chuckled at Leona's hair.

« What ? »

« Nothing ! You just look like you been screwed »

« Oh ! Well unfortunately we didn't get that far Jackie boy », she teased and tried to straighten her hair.

« What the fuck is going on », Angel asked irritated when he got into the living room.

« Did any of you looked outside today ? », Bobby asked and Leona noticed the concern in his voice. No one had.

« Well than take a look at Cracker Jack's car ! ». They opened the door and couldn't believe their eyes : Jack's mustang completely demolished but the thing that took away their breaths was the word « SOON », written on the right door of the car. Leona raised her hand to her mouth in shock They had found him every one thought. Jack was completely stiff. Leona took his hand and he came back from his trance-like state.

« Let's go inside », Bobby decided.

« Fucking shit », Angel sighed.

« Alright we gotta come up with a plan to keep Jack safe and get rid of these motherfuckers ». Leona sat next to Jack on the couch and listened to Bobby.

« You shouldn't stay here anymore, they know where you live and they could attack at any moment ».

« Yeah it's probably the best thing to do », Angel agreed.

« Since we don't have any idea what information they got on us we need to be cautious so there's no way you're gonna stay with Jerry ».

« He could stay at my house », Leona suggested.

« No way I'm not putting you in danger ! », Jack immediately said.

« I think he should stay in a hotel, they could know about you and we can't protect you when you're on your own », Bobby breathed deeply : she thought Jack would leave town again which she couldn't have handled again but him staying in a hotel was bearable.

« I think you should leave as soon as possible »

« Yeah sure, I'll get my things and I'm outta here », Jack grabbed Leona's wrist and took her with him upstairs.

« I'm so sorry baby ! I shouldn't have come back ! I dragged you and my brothers in to this if anything should happen to either one of you I couldn't ever forgive myself ! ».

« Jack… »

« No I screwed up big time and I shouldn't have told you about it and I shouldn't have kissed you and fallen back in love with you ! »

« What ? », she didn't understand what was happening, what he was doing.

« This is insane ! If anything happens to you how could I ever live a normal live ? »

« Jack nothing will happen okay and don't ever say that loving me is a mistake or I will kick your ass you get that ? », she was really upset by now.

« You don't know these guys they will find the people I love, hurt them and then kill me », his voice was shaking and she walked towards him and put her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Jack felt sick to his stomach : he loved her so badly but he couldn't risk her life, he wouldn't survive it. It was breaking his heart but it was the only right thing to do so he shoved her away.

« Really ? », she asked disbelievingly and angrily at the same time. Jack couldn't even look at her.

« Just go ! », he said with a trembling voice. Leona didn't believe he was doing it again. The anger and the despair took control over her body and mind.

« Don't do that ! You know it's wrong ! », she begged but he wouldn't listen, he just shook his head.

« Jack ! You are a coward and you know it ! I could kick myself for falling again for you ! »

« No I'm not ! I don't want you to get hurt and I love you more than you could ever imagine ».

« Then let me stay with you ! It's my life and my decision to take, the day you thought we shouldn't be together anymore I didn't have a say but not this time. I won't let you do that again ! » Jack looked at her and he couldn't stop himself but kiss her and he felt one of her tears on his cheek .

« That felt like goodbye », she whispered and the tears ran down her cheeks. Jack swallowed heavily, seeing her that way made him feel terribly bad.

« Just until things have cooled off ! I promise but we shouldn't see each other until then ».

She wiped over her face and took a deep breath.

« I don't know »

« I do ! Trust me ! », he kissed her again.

Jack started to pack his bags with Leona watching him, analyzing his moves.

They went downstairs. Jerry had arrived in the mean time and the others had filled him in on the news.

« Let's go then Jackie ! », Bobby said and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

They went outside and Jack kissed Leona goodbye and she stayed with Angel and Jeremiah.

She felt like losing him for the second time even though he was just across town, they weren't allowed to see each other and this time it was for the sake of their own safety.

« Come on girl ! Let's go eat something », Angel laid his arm around her and they went inside the house.

« What are we gonna do ? », Jack asked.

« Well I thought Angel and I could ask around if anyone has seen any strange guys in the neighborhood or maybe someone knows about your car. If we find out something we pop those fuckers ». Bobby seemed sure about himself.

« Yeah I hope it is this easy. I'm sorry Bobby ! I fucked up but you guys are the only ones I could turn to ».

« It's okay Jackie ! You know Mercers stick together no matter what happens it's what Ma has taught us. »

Jack was glad to hear that, he was so thankful for his family and he felt safer knowing they would do anything to protect him. The only worry left on his mind was Leona.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment**


	9. Life is beautiful

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter contains flashback scenes so don't get confused… Enjoy !**

**(song : « 100 years » by five for fighting)**

_« No Bobby it's my ball ! Give it back ! »_

_« Come and get iiiit ! »_

_« Angel help me ! »_

_« Fuck Bobby quit it ! »_

_« No way ! This is so much fun »_

_« Ok, wait ! », Angel lifted Leona so she could reach Bobby's hand and her ball._

_« Haha ! I got it », Leona laughed and held on to Angel's head. _

_« Jeez Leona you're getting to big to be lifted », Angel sighed._

_« Well let's see about that ball », Bobby ran towards her, grabbed and started tickling her and Leona had no chance of escaping, he was too strong and so she surrendered and couldn't stop laughing. Bobby would always tickle her until she was rolling on the floor. _

_« Stop Bobby ! I can't breathe », she squealed. _

_« You're giving up then ? »_

_« Yeah, yeah please please ! ». Bobby lifted her to her feet to hug her, Leona was just like the sister he never had and he was glad she spent so much at time at their house. Everlyn would baby-sit Leona during the day because her mother was working. Leona considered them her brothers and really loved them. _

_« Kids ! Could you come in for a second please ? », Evelyn's voice sounded from inside._

_« Come on Leona ! A race to the kitchen. 3, 2, 1, go ! », Bobby was faster but he let her win._

_« Hahahahahahaha ! I won », Leona shrieked amused. They went into the living room where the three of them saw Evelyn with a boy, supposedly 9 or 10 years old, looking frightened._

_« This is Jack ! He's going to live in our house », Bobby and Angel knew Evelyn had decided to take a kid in and it didn't bother them. Getting Evelyn Mercer for a mother was by far the best that could have ever happened to them. Leona looked fascinated at the sad boy. _

_She went towards him and took his hand : « You wanna play ball ? You can be on my team ! », Jack looked up to a big smile and he felt immediately better. He nodded and she dragged him outside._

_« Damn that was quick ! », Bobby nudged Angel_

_« Guess she learned stuff from me then »_

_« Boys ! », Evelyn frowned._

_« Sorry Ma », both of them said as they walked back outside. _

_

* * *

_

_« What is wrong with you ? » _

_« Nothing »_

_« You haven't talked to me in 2 days ! There must be something the matter with you »._

_« No ! ». _

_« God ! Just tell me ! You know you can't hide anything from me »._

_« You're really a pain in the ass sometimes you know that ? »_

_« Right back at you ! », Leona was pissed, she hated it when they were fighting, although it didn't happen very often. Jack walked very fast. _

_« Then wait for me at least, jerk ! », he slowed down. She caught up and linked arms with him. She didn't realise he had feelings for her : he didn't consider her his « buddy » anymore but way more and that was disturbing. He had known her for 6 years now and they had been friends ever since the first day they had met. _

_« You're coming over for dinner ? Ma's making our favorite », Jack mumbled. _

_« Sure thing and I wanna see Bobby too », the oldest of the Mercer brothers was visiting and so Evelyn decided they would have a small celebration._

_« Gonna let me copy the homework ? », Jack grinned at her. Leona shook her head :_

_« What kind of a question is that ? », she lightly punched him into the ribs._

_« Bobby ! », Leona screamed and ran into his arms._

_« Damn girlie you've grown up ! », he was so glad to see her after three years._

_« Cracker Jack whoa you almost look like a man »_

_« Fuck you ! », Jack laughed, happy that his big brother was home again. _

_« Mom's finished cooking, let's eat ! Angel ! Get your asses down here ! », Angel's girlfriend Sofi was there too, so they would probably be fooling around in his room._

_After dinner Leona helped Evelyn washing up. _

_« Come on Lee ! We gotta go do the homework », Jack said and winked at her._

_« It's fine honey, school comes first »._

_« Thanks Evie ! », Leona followed Jack to his room. Of course they weren't gonna do any homework, they were getting high._

_« Lock the door and put something under it so the smoke won't escape ! », Jack ordered._

_« Yes my captain ! »_

_« Whatever », Jack grinned while rolling the joint. He opened the window, they sat on the bed and started smoking. After some time they were feeling a little dizzy._

_« Damn Jackie you look so backed right now », Leona started laughing._

_« Leave it alone ! Oh my voice sounds a litttle strange », Jack responded._

_« So ! », she faced him, « You gonna tell me why you ignored me ? »_

_« Stop it I'm too stoned for that shit right now ! », Jack sank down a little. _

_« It's because of Ashley ain't it ? »_

_« What about her ? », Jack could barely keep his eyes open. _

_« She likes you and you don't want to tell me you like her too right ? »_

_« Oh what the fuck Leona ! Do you really think I'd care for a shallow girl like that ? I mean you should know me better than that ! », he grunted and laid down on his stomach. _

_« Damn I'm so fucked », he giggled. Leona laid on his back :_

_« You'd tell me if you liked someone wouldn't you ? », she whispered in his ear without realising how much that was turning him on but he was to stoned to show any kind of reaction._

_« Yeah, yeah ! »_

_« No Jack ! I'm serious here ! I mean we're best friends and you're one of the most important people in my life », Leona was always talking about important stuff when they got high and Jack couldn't understand that. _

_« I know ! You too », he breathed and she sensed he was about to fall asleep so she decided she would leave. _

_« Sleep tight Jackie », she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek before getting up, _

_« Thanks for the high », she closed the door and went home._

_

* * *

Jack looked at her and he didn't know how she was going to react but he had to try his luck._

_« Leona ? », she looked up from her book and he couldn't believe how beautiful her grayish-green eyes were sparkling. He took a deep breath and leaned towards her, took her head in his big hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. Leona hadn't expected anything like that but strangely enough the kiss felt completely normal, even better than that it felt right. She dropped her book on the floor of his bedroom and put her arms around his neck. Jack was relieved she hadn't pushed him back. Their first kiss and it was out of the blue. Leona's heart was pounding heavily and Jack felt the heat rising inside him : finally he had dared to kiss her, after months of having these confusing thoughts, whether he was just lusting after her or if there was more to it and now he was a step closer to the answer to that question. _

_« Wow ! Were did that come from ? », Leona asked a little breathlessly. _

_« Just had to try it », he smiled and caressed her cheek. _

_« Kinda glad you did », she grinned and kissed him passionately. _

* * *

Leona was back from work. She hadn't seen Jack in three days and felt sad about that. She had been to the Mercer's to get news about him, since he wouldn't talk to her on the phone. Bobby assured her everything was fine but none of them knew yet who had wrecked Jack's car. Leona got into the kitchen, lit a cigarette and got herself a glass of water. She breathed deeply, letting the smoke invade her lungs, soothingly. Jack's face came up in front of her inner eye causing her stomach to turn. She hoped that he was safe and that no one was going to find him wherever he was.

The phone rang and ripped her out of her thoughts.

« Hello ? »

« Is this Leona ? », a scratchy voice asked

« Yeah speaking »

« We know you're Mercer's girl ! »

« Wha… », she froze

« Tell him we called and that we're watching you honey ! », the voice laughed

« Who is this ? », but the man hung up.

Leona was trembling as she put the phone down. This was getting out of control, they were threatening her now but there was no way she would tell Jack ! He would freak out and do something reckless. She decided she would keep the call to herself and wait for anything else until she would tell Bobby and Angel.

All of a sudden she heard a noise outside in the yard.

Please comment! thanks


	10. Breathe me

**Chapter 10**

**(song : the take's over the break's over by fall out boy)**

Leona was numb in fear, but she tried to stay as calm as possible, tiptoeing towards the window. « Fuck ! This isn't true », she thought and was glad Sarah wasn't home.

With a trembling hand she reached to the curtain, only to shove it slightly away. Her heart was thumping as strongly as never before and Leona had the feeling one could hear it outside.

At first she didn't say anything but then a shadow moved around the house which made her nearly scream out but she quickly held both of her hands up to her mouth, breathing deeply.

She kneeled down so the person outside wouldn't be aware of where she was. She crawled into the living room to get to the phone, she had to call Bobby or Angel. She composed the number with shaking fingers until all of a sudden there was someone knocking on the door. Her heart skipped a beat, or maybe even several beats, and she held her breath. The person outside knocked again but harder this time. Leona curled up, bringing her kneed closely to her chest in order to protect her.

« Leona ? It's me ! Open the door », she breathed out, deeply released to hear Bobby's voice.

« Just a second », she tried to pretend like there was nothing wrong as she opened the door.

« Hey ! »

« How you doin' Bobby », she asked with an emotionless tone.

« Listen ! I don't wanna freak you out but Angel thinks he saw a guy skulking around your house ». She ripped open her eyes in shock.

« What ? »

« Yeah ! We're not sure who he was but I think it's better if you stay at our house for a while, the same for Sarah. »

« Ssh..., she's with my grand-parents for the week-end, so there's no need for her to know any of this »

« You're probably right… Let's go now ! », Bobby put an arm around her shoulders.

« We can't tell Jack », Leona said when Bobby closed the door of the Mercer's house.

« I know, he'd freak out and get here expose himself. That's why, if Angel and I donn't find these guys… », he stopped to take a deep breath, « …it's better for Jack to leave town permanently ». Leona was afraid he would say that, because then she wouldn't see him in a long time if even at all.

« Yeah, it's the best thing », she whispered hoarsely. Bobby saw the look on her face and he couldn't bare to see her like that.

« Come here ! », he took her in his arms and she just let go : she cried deeply and badly, with Bobby to hold on to her, trying to calm her down. After a while she was completely tired and her eyes burnt severely.

« You look a little puffy honey », Bobby joked trying to make her smile.

« I don't know I just want my life to be normal again, to be with Jack and my mother to be fine again and no jerks running around my house trying to scare me to death ! I can't stand it anymore. Everything was just so much better. Can we just turn time back Bobby ? », she had the look on her face she used to have when she was little and begging Bobby to help her.

He felt a sudden pain that this time he couldn't give her what she needed. He could help but he couldn't turn back time, even though he would have done it for her if he had had the power to.

« How's he by the way », she asked and wiped over her puffed face.

« Not to good, he misses us all but in particular you of course ». That information felt like soothing medicine to her wounded soul but the pain would eventually return.

« Mind if I go lay down ? I got a really bad headache »

« No go ahead ! If there's anything you need just call », he hugged her again before she dragged herself up the stairs to Jack's room.

When she laid down on the bed she was immediately invaded by his scent that was every where in the room. She noticed one of his t-shirts lying beneath the pillow. Leona hugged it, curled up and hummed herself to sleep.

_« They're gone right ? »_

_« Yeah there's no one left ! We can finally be together. No more secrets, no more pain »._

_Leona and Jack were standing in the front yard kissing as a car pulled up behind Jack. They didn't notice until a man bust out some shots, that hit Jack in the back._

_« Jack ! » , she yelled as he fell down trying to hold on to her but someone grabbed her from behind pulling her away from him. She struggled as hard as possible, stretching out her hands but nothing would work the person was to strong. She coldn't stop screaming his name as well as « hold on ». Nothing happened she was simply dragged further away._

That was when she jumped up in shock, sweating like she had been running a marathon. Leona looked at Jack's t-shirt and shivered badly. That dream had scared her shitless. If anything like that was about to happen then… she immediately dismissed that cruel thought.

She looked at the alarm-clock : 4 in the morning. « Damn ! », she thought. « Probably better to go back to sleep for a couple of hours », she said to herself but first she got out of her clothes and put some of Jack's on. WIth that lovely smell it would be way easier to fall asleep again, even though she was afraid to dream the same thing again.

The rays of sun woke her up. Leona sat up, her head was still aching a little. The dream came to her mind causing her to flinch. She had to see Jack, check if he was alright, hear his voice, look into his eyes. Leona dressed in a hurry, forgetting that she was still wearing his t-shirt but she didn't mind. She didn't want any of the brothers to know what she was up to, so she tried to make as little noise as possible. Downstairs, she realised no one was home. She sighed in relief. Unfortunately she didn't know at what hotel Jack was hiding so she had to search the house for any kind of hint. She didn't know where to get started when she walked into the kitchen but suddenly a piece of paper caught her gaze. « Viking », Bobby's scrawly handwriting had written down with a phone number. She had to find out the room number so she decided to call in and pretend to be Evelyn with an emergency. Leona felt bad using Evie like that but she had to see Jack.

« Viking »,

« Yes, hello my name is Evelyn Mercer », she imitated her voice as good as possible.

« I was wondering, my son is staying at your hotel and I tried to reach him but he didn't pick up the phone, is he still there ? »

« Mercer… »

« Yes Jack Mercer room number… » , Leona tried to make the woman believe it had slipped her mind.

« No we don't have a Jack Mercer here, we got a room for a Bobby Mercer. »

« Shit ! », Leona whispered, « Oh yes ! It's Bobby. I'm so sorry you gotta forgive an old woman's mind dear », Leona could kick herself for that impersonation of Evelyn, since she wasn't any thing like it.

« It's no problem ma'am, right it is room number 27 and he's still there and may I had your son is really good-looking », she giggled. Leona would love to slap her through the phone but seeing Jack was more important than that horny bitch.

« Oh thank you dear ! », she faked, « Unfortunately he is married and has 3 children, the best grandchildren I could have wished for », Leona grinned.

« That's nice », she could hear the disappointment in the woman's voice, which amused her.

« Bye dear and thank you ».

Leona sprinted to her house to get her car keys. She speeded and arrived within a short amount of time. She ran up the stairs, his room had to be on the second floor she thought.

« Leona ? », Jack screamed out astounded but she didn't answer, she just threw her arms around his neck breathing into his neck, letting go a little sob.

« What are you doing here ? », she couldn't get a word out, feeling him, touching him, hearing his voice was just too overwhelming, she just wanted to enjoy it. Jack took her head in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. That was when he realised hers were filled with tears.

« Did something happen ? Is it your mom ? Sarah ? Just talk to me for fuck's sake »

« I just…, I had to see you », and the tears streamed down her face. Jack hugged her firmly.

« I missed you too », he whispered stroking her hair. Leona wiped the tears away and reached up to kiss him passionately. She didn't know why but she had the desire to sleep with him, right there and then. She undid the button of his pants and placed kisses under his jawline, driving him nuts.

« Leona… »,

« Shhh ! No talking ! », she put a finger to his lips and placed his hand on her waist. Jack didn't know what had gotten into her but who was he to question her motives, it wasn't like he had been wanting to sleep with her since she had punched him, no matter how weird that was.

Leona took of her coat and Jack noticed she was wearing his t-shirt, he smiled and took it of. She pressed herself close to him not stopping to kiss him. He dragged her gently towards the bed. Jack laid her down and got on top of her trying to help her out of her jeans. Their kisses become wilder, full of lust and desire. Both of their breathings became heavier and Jack removed her bra and kissed her breasts gently. Leona moaned softly, enjoying the sensation of his hot breath on her skin. All her worries were a little whisper inside of her head, fading away with each of Jack's kisses. He reached to her waist and tore down her panties. Leona looped her her legs round him, inviting him to enter. Their hearts seemed to be pounding in the same rhythm ans they started sweating. Jack sucked on her neck as he slid inside her. Leona groaned loudly in rapture, clawing her nails into his back.

« I love you ! », Jack said when she put her head on his chest. Both of them were extremely tired but they were perfectly happy in the arms of each other.

« I love you too », she whispered into him.

When Jack opened his eyes, he didn't see Leona, he went to check the bathroom but she was gone. « What the fuck ? », he said to himself, starting to doubt if she had really been there.

He wondered what had gotten into her for leaving without saying a word.

« Where have you been ? » , Bobby asked her when she tried to sneak back into the house.

« Oh, uhm, I was just… for a walk », she stuttered lightly.

« Oh », Bobby frowned.

« Come here for a second Leona », he said. She didn't know what he was up do but she didn't want to seem suspicious. He lifted a strand of her hair, exposing her neck.

« Well ain't that something ! ».

« What is it ? », she turned to the mirror in the hallway and saw the enormous hickey on the right side of her neck.

« Oh fucking shit ! », she whispered embarrassed.

« So how's Jackie, apart from satisfied ? », Bobby asked teasingly.

« It wasn't like that », she tried to explain but he shook his head grinning.

« Whatever Bobby ! », she said.

« We got some news about the guys who fucked up Jack's car », Leona listened very carefully.

« We found out that some guys were asking around for Jack and his family and stuff and we got lucky and ran into one of those fuckers and we… », he stopped but she could imagine what they had done to him so she didn't mind hearing any details.

« Are they gone now ? Are they coming back ? »

« Well we told them if they decided to visit again next time they wouldn't be able to leave again », he explained with a meaningful look on his face.

« I guess we should keep Jack hidden a couple of more days and then I everything will be fine ». Leona couldn't help herself but jumped at Bobby hugging him tightly.

« You 're the best ! Thanks so much ! »

« It was no big deal honey. I'm glad I could help him ».

« I'll be right back gotta change », she kissed him on the cheek and ran over to her house.

Leona couldn't believe that Bobby had handled things so easily without no one getting hurt. She was so relieved she couldn't stop smiling. She thought she could drive back over to Jack to tell him the good news, since there wasn't any apparent danger anymore but first she had to take a shower and change. She walked inside the kitchen when two arms grabbed her and she felt a dull pain on the back of her head.

**Please comment ! Thanks**


	11. Run

**Chapter 11**

**(Song : lux aeterna, by clint mansell)**

« Angel why don't you go tell Cracker Jack that the coast is halfway clear and I'm gonna head over to Leona's ».

« Don't bother man ! Her car's gone, she's probably with him », Angel grinned, raising his eyebrows.

« Jeez, they're unbelievable ! », Bobby chuckled lightly.

Jack couldn't stay in his room anymore, he needed to get out and talk to Leona and ask her why she had left like that. He put on his jacket and his shoes and left in a hurry.

« What the fuck is wrong with you ? »

« I had to leave get some air ! I can't stand you when you're like that ! », Angel yelled.

« I thought everything was gonna be different now that we're married », Sofi whined.

« Jeez Sofi cut the man some slack ! », Bobby sighed annoyed, that he couldn't watch TV due to their fighting.

« You stay out of this Bobby », Sofi pointed at him.

« This is my house and I'm doing what I want here ! You got that ? »

« Take it easy Bobby ! », Angel tried to calm him down.

« Then shut her up then ». Sofi was about to start crying when the door opened.

« What the fuck are you doin' here ? » Bobby asked surprised.

« What do you mean ? », Jack was rubbing his hands, trying to warm them up.

« And where's Leona ? We thought she was with you, her car is gone ».

« No she isn't ! And why would she be any way ? »

« We found these fuckers and kicked their asses, told 'em to fucking leave and we told Leona that so we thought she would tell you that. »

« I haven't seen her since… ».

« Yeah since this morning when you guys fucked like rabbits », Bobby commented.

« Whatever man ! »

« So she didn't come see you then ? »

« No I'm telling you ! Maybe she's mad or something »

« Why ? were you done in 30 seconds or what ? », Bobby teased and gave Angel a high-five.

« Don't you think it's enough with the stupid jokes ? », Jack asked bugged but didn't wait for an answer, he ran out of the house and across the street to Leona's house. He knocked but no one would answer.

« Leona ? Are you there ? Come on open the door ! », Jack called but nothing happened. Jack had a weird feeling, this wasn't like her, she didn't disappear without saying anything.

He ran back to his house :

« She isn't there ! », he said breathlessly.

« Newsflash ! », Bobby buzzed annoyed that now Jack was bothering him.

« Quit fucking around ! », Jack became very angry, « I think something is wrong ! Why wouldn't she tell either of you what she was up to ».

« Jack she's a big girl and she's probably out with some friends or getting laid », Bobby didn't think it was a big deal but Jack couldn't stand him being that uninterested.

« Bobby this isn't a fucking joke ! What if one of those guys did something to her ? »

« We made clear they would leave don't worry Jackie, it isn't one of them »

« I hope you're right », Jack whispered anxious.

Leona opened her eyes, she didn't recognize where she was and then she realised her hands were tied up behind her back. She was sitting on the cold floor of something that looked like some kind of warehouse. Suddenly she remembered how someone had grabbed her from behind and had hit her with something. Leona didn't realise she was shaking at first, but she was terribly freezing, since she was not wearing a coat.

« Aren't you something », a voice suddenly sounded from behind her, a familiar voice, the one from the phone she thought.

« You're really pretty ! I'm sorry I had to hit you like that », she still wasn't able to see the man but she decided she wouldn't say anything.

« Usually you're more feisty », the voice said and she heard him moving towards to her.

« How would he know anything about me ? », she thought. The man was now standing right in front of her and she timidly looked up at him : he had a malicious grin on his face and his steel-blue eyes were darkly glittering. He had a little scar on the right side of his throat and he was dressed all in black.

« Really ? A black leather coat », Leona whispered.

« What's that ? », the man spat but she just shook her head.

« Don't you wanna know what this is about ? », he asked and kneeled down, facing her.

She didn't want to look at him but he took her face into one hand and turne dit towards him.

« Listen honey ! This can go either the easy or the hard way, it's up to you », his big grin revealed his partially rotten teeth. She frowned at him but didn't say a single word.

« The hard one then ! I guess it's more fun that way », he let go of her face.

« Do you even know what your friend did ? He killed a girl », the man waited for Leona's reaction but she didn't show any kind of emotion.

« So you knew ! Wow he told you and you're still with him, damn girl ». She looked down not wanting to show that man any kind of weakness.

« Well the girl's father sent us to finish off that scumbag but first we're allowed to… let's just say… play », he emphasized the last word. Leona looked at him and his was smiling again.

« Play ? », she asked, « Cards, darts ? I'm up for anything », she said sarcastically.

« Ah ! Now we're talking. I think it's going to be a little more fun than that ». Leona felt his look all over her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of avoiding his gaze.

« You gonna regret this », she said suddenly. The man said down, cross-legged and brought up his hands to his cheeks.

« Really ? You think that I'm gonna regret it ? No, no, no, honey, that friend of yours will, bitterly, to the point that he's gonna kill himself ». Leona flinched, which made him chuckle.

« Ain't that tough, are you ? », he joked but she kept staring into his incredible eyes.

« You have no idea ! », she said between clenched teeth.

« I was just about to put that to a test, it's great that you're willing to show me your resilience », he got up and walked away. Leona didn't know what was about to happen but she wasn't exactly eager to find it out, so she tried to untie herself but it didn't work, she was just chafing her wrists.

« Why don't we just start with your sweet little hands ? », the man suggested while coming back to where she was sitting. She was afraid but didn't showed any sign of it. The man untied her hands and brought them to her chest, where he tied them back together,

« We don't want you to leave yet, do we ? », he asked rhetorically. She was shaking now but mostly because of the cold, of course she was anxious too but she thought she needed to stay strong, as long as he was with her, he wouldn't go after Jack and that was a good thing for now.

« Ok honey ! This might hurt a little or maybe a lot », he laughed, « You gotta tell me later. So on three then, one, two, three », he bent two of her fingers so hard until they cracked with a loud noise. Leona screamed out in torture : she didn't think it would hurt this badly. The tears automatically ran down her cheeks and she blinked at the man.

« Guess that hurt », he cracked a smile and wiped away her tears but she shook away his hand.

« Th… tha… that was nothing », she stuttered unintended and was astounded to what extent her voice was trembling. He laughed darkly : « Nothing ? You screamed pretty hard for nothing then ». She caught her breath, the pain was slowly fading away.

« Now honey ! We are leaving, we need you to get you into a bed, we don't want you to catch a cold, right », he helped her to get up, grabbing her intentionally by her broken fingers. Leona yelled in pain. « Sorry honey », he chuckled.

« Come on let's go ! », he dragged her out of the warehouse and Leona realised how stiff her limbs felt, she must have been tied up for a while but she had completely lost track of time.

They stopped outside a car and the guy opened the door.

« Oh ! I forgot something, I'm so silly ! », he turned her around so she would face him. She didn't know what he was about to do as he punched her into her stomach,

« With best regards from Mr.. Johnson, Katie's father », the man added dryly. Leona couldn't breathe she was bent over and coughed heavily. He pushed her into the car and shut the door. Leona was lying on the floor of a van, her body aching severely, she tried to sit up but her stomach was burning like fire. She wasn't afraid of what would happen to her she was afraid she would never see her family or Jack again but she kept in mind she was enduring it for him, so he would have enough time to leave town and be safe. A tear ran down her cheek, « Jack », she thought, « What if I never see you again ? », she couldn't imagine anything like that. The car stopped and ripped her out of her thoughts. The blue-eyed man opened the door and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her onto her feet.

« Let's go honey ! », he said and it made her feel sick the way he would call her « honey », because Bobby would call her that and not some thug like that. She had a weak feeling in her knees and she nearly collapsed.

« Easy honey ! You're not gonna pass out just yet, there's much more to come », he explained and lifted her up. His touch felt like venom all over her body but she didn't say a single word, she just clenched her teeth in pain. Leona looked around but couldn't recognize where she was, her vision was to blurry and It was too dark. They reached a house that looked pretty wrecked but the man pulled her up the stairs and inside the house. Everything was totally messy and there was a weird smell in the air that made her feel even sicker. The man led her into a room with a bed and threw her on it.

« I'll be right back », he promised with his scratchy voice and Leona rolled of the bed, moving towards the window but unfortunately she didn't see anything outside. It seemed she had vanished and no one knew she was in the hands of this madman.

« Honey ! This is my friend, he wants to play a little with you before we call Jack », behind the blue-eyed man was another one : he was bald, had a beard, he was very muscular and pretty tall and was tattooed all over his body. Leona flinched at the sight of that huge man and the thought of what he was about to do with her.

« I'll leave you two, have fun », the man laughed and shut the door. The bald one had a gloomy look on his face as her walked up to her. She had her hands still tied together, so there was no way she could effectively defend herself. Leona pressed her back firmly to the wall and started shaking.

« What's your name ? », the bald man asked with a deep and husky voice. She didn't know whether she should answer that question but she thought that it wasn't very smart to enrage a man his size.

« Leona », she whispered barely audible. The man cracked a little smile :

« That's a pretty name », he said, « You know my girlfriend's name ? », she quickly shook her head.

« It's Katie », Leona swallowed heavily in shock not knowing what to say or where to look.

He walked closer to her,

« You know, I'm really pissed about your friend Jack and what he did to her », he buzzed angrily,

« And I guess it is time that he learns his lesson », he pulled out a knife and cut the rope around her wrists.

« It ain't fun if you're tied up », he grinned darkly before he threw himself at her.

« Are you guys done ? », the scratchy voice asked from outside, chuckling. The bald man rolled off Leona, leaving her in a state of shock and pain.

« Yeah man ! You can come in »

« I heard some noise and I was wondering if everything was okay with you two ? », he asked sarcastically.

« Yeah she screamed pretty hard, didn't she ? », they high-fived each other and looked at Leona who had curled up and was lying motionless on the bed. It had been the worst experience of her entire life and the thought of it made her want to throw up but she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't surrender, she was strong and could cry later.

« Was that… the… best you can do », she said teasingly, well knowing that she would enrage him and probably get hurt again but she didn't care, she had to keep their minds of Jack.

« Are you for real ? », the blue-eyed guy asked, « I mean look at you ! You're a fucking mess and you dare saying shit like that ? », he couldn't help himself but clap his hands. Leona didn't understand that reaction but it had to be connected to that man's insanity.

« For fuck's sake, give her what she deserves », he said to the bald man, who immediately walked towards her and hit her in the face.

The phone rang at 4 in the morning and Bobby wasn't amused at all. He jumped out of his bed and got it. The other boys woke up to Bobby's swearing.

« Who the fuck is this ? », he grunted half- asleep.

« We got someone here for you », Bobby didn't knew the voice but somehow he recognized some kind of threat in it.

« What the hell is this », he was yelling now, causing Jack and Angel to walk into his room.

« Dude ! Seriously it's 4 in the morning », Jack yawned.

« Shut up Jack ! », Bobby growled.

« Speaking of Jack », the voice said, « It's actually for him ! Say it or you'll regret it », Bobby heard the man commanding to an other person and he had a terrible thought in that instant.

Suddenly Bobby heard a female voice scream in agony, so loudly Angel and Jack caught it too. They immediately knew it was Leona and Jack wanted to grab the phone but Bobby didn't let him.

« What do you want you son of a bitch ? I swear if you hurt her I'll…

« Easy, easy there ! I just wanted to let you know that we have some company who you might know and if you cooperate we'll might consider not killing her », the man said and he hung up.

**Please leave a comment. Thank you.**


	12. Damaged

**Chapter 12**

« Don't tell me… they got her ? », Jack's voice was trembling in shock, but Bobby just nodded his head, too upset to say a single word.

« What the fuck are we doing now ? She's hurt and God knows what they're about to do to her ».

« Easy Jack, we gotta think before we do something wreckless », Angel tried to calm down everyone even though he felt very sick to his stomach after hearing Leona scream like that.

« Don't tell me anything about easy ! She's with them and only because of my fucking shit. We gotta do something and really fast ! I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her ».

« We have no idea where they are at the moment so we need to wait for them to call again. I guess we could call Jerry, we need all the help we can get », Angel was being reasonable for everyone's sake.

« He's right », Bobby mumbled and it seemed as he was coming back to reality.

« How can we just sit here and wait ? », Jack was in rage and he couldn't hold himself back.

« We gotta do something, ask around, find someone who might have seen any strange guys, anything ! You can't be just sitting on your asses ! », he yelled.

« Jack shut the fuck up ! They said if we cooperate they wouldn't harm her okay ? So we gotta keep it cool ». Bobby was getting angrier because he felt helpless. Jack was trembling he didn't understand how his brothers could be this carefree. He walked downstairs, into the kitchen and lit a cigarette in order to calm him down. The sound of Leona's scream was the only thing he could think of. He felt weak and it was killing him that he couldn't help her at all. He put out his smoke and went to the living room.

* * *

Leona touched her nose, it was bleeding from the blue-eyed guy's punch. She didn't want to know how she must be looking at that moment, since she had been hit numerous times and her face felt swollen.

« I think you really freaked them out with your scream honey !, You really just should have said what I told you but I guess with you we're gonna stick to the hard way the entire time right ? », he took her chin into his hand and shook her face. She didn't look at him, he was making her nauseous.

« Give me the fucking bottle ! », he yelled at an other guy,who looked pretty young to her with his blonde hair and his baby-face. The boy handed him some water and Leona was glad for each and every drop of it.

« We're not animals honey, I mean you gotta drink, I don't want you to die on me, about food, well… not sure about that yet, we'll see how you behave », he stroke her face gently but she tried to wiggled it off.

« You don't want me to call him again do you ? », he was referring to the bald man and Leona shook her head in denial, she didn't want that person to be anywhere near her ever again.

« Right so don't act like a bitch or he will hurt you again ! Understood ? », the guy asked with a sweet voice. She just nodded quickly.

« I'll be right back ! And you ! watch her and don't fuck up », he pointed at the boy who was sitting on a chair, smoking.

Leona looked at him and felt a certain kind of relief : he didn't look menacing and she knew he wouldn't harm her unless the blue-eyed jerk told him to.

« Could you get me the bottle please ? I can't reach it », she was tied to a chair and couldn't move a damn thing. The young man glared at her in suspicion, he didn't know what she planned.

« Please », she begged in a heart-breaking the boy gave up, it hurt him to see a girl being treated like that. He picked up the bottle and put it to her lips. Leona emptied the bottle greedily.

« Thank you so much ! », Leona said a little breathlessly. She saw a possibility of escaping in that boy's face and she tried to use that.

« What's your name ? », she asked him with a soft, yet hoarse voice. He frowned at her.

« I'm not supposed to talk to you », he asnwered. She realised he couldn't be much older than her sister Sarah, 18 at most and she felt sorry for him to live such a life, with guys like that, having to watch hostages. What must have happened to him that he slipped into this kind of world.

« Whatever ! I won't tell if you don't », she winked at him and noticed his hesitation.

« Finn », he said quickly.

« I'm Leona », Finn smiled lightly at her. She was just about to ask him about his age when the door flew open and the blue-eyed man came in.

« What is going on in here ? », he asked angrily. Finn jumped back in fear. « Nothing I just gave her some water », he stammered.

« And who told you to ? » , Leona was afraid he would hit the boy and she decided she would tell him what had happened.

« It is my fault ! I asked him for water okay ! ».

« Well look at you all brave and shit. I like that », he chuckled.

« You ! Get out ! We'll talk later », Finn hurried out of the room.

« Now honey you listen to me very, very carefully and I can't stress carefully enough ! We are gonna call your friends and you are gonna talk to them and if you don't », he pulled out a gun, « then I'm gonna fuck up your kneecaps, after I let my friend have some more fun with you, do you understand that ? », Leona was trembling in fear, she wouldn't survive it if that man laid hands on her again nor did she exactly wanted to be a cripple for the rest of her live so she decided she would do what he asked her to and nodded.

« Oh ! I was really looking forward to shoot some kneecaps », he pouted, « But I guess Jack will cover that one for me », he chuckled. Leona looked at him filled with hatred, she couldn't wait for him to get his ass kicked. The man picked up the phone, composed and held it to her ear. I twas Bobby who anwered with a soundless « hello ».

« It's me », she read it off a paper the blue-eyes guy held in front of her eyes.

« Fucking shit Leona ! Where are you ? Are you okay ? », his voice was concerned and Leona had to hold back the tears when she heard Bobby's voice. She bit her lips and went on :

« I'm… », she was so exhausted and desperate she couldn't speak but he put the gun to her leg forcing her to pull herself together.

« I can't talk long ! They want me to tell you to come to the old warehouse near the stadium », she knew where that was and added an explanation that wasn't on the paper, « You know where you used to have these parties and stuff »

« When ? », Bobby just wanted to know.

« Tonight at 10 », he pulled the phone from her ear.

« Good girl ! », he petted her head like a dog's.

« I guess this deserves a little reward », he pulled out a slice of bread and gave her half of it.

* * *

« You got ammo ? », Bobby asked Angel.

« Yeah man you know me ! », he said.

« What do I get ? », Jack asked nervously and looked at Bobby, who knew he couldn't prevent Jack coming with them, he would act exactly the same way.

« There you go but you gotta stay in the background ! Promise me that Jackie ! We can't risk them killing you », Bobby looked deeply into his eyes.

« I will ! », he promised, well knowing his three brothers would do anything to get Leona back.

« Ok ! Jerry is gonna be here any second and then we can go check out the warehouse to be prepared for any kind of surprise from these motherfuckers », Bobby said determined.

« Hey guys ! », Jerry walked into the living room and Angel handed him two guns. He sighed, Jerry didn't like violence especially when there were guns involved. He had a family of his own to think of but he couldn't let Leona in the hands of these people, after all she was family too and that way his brothers had some backup.

« Let's do this ! », Bobby put the guns into his pants and slapped Jack on the back.

« We gonna get her back ! Don't worry ! Everything will be fine ». Bobby assured him but Jack only nodded feeling a huge lump in his throat.

* * *

« Come on honey ! It's time to go ! », the blue-eyed man freed her from the chair but kept the bonds around her wrists. He threw her into the van again but this time the bald man climbed into the passenger's seat and Finn in the back with Leona.

« Listen ! They are gonna kill your friend during this exchange, they gonna trade you for him but they won't go through with it they are just gonna shoot him right then and there. », she didn't understand why he was telling her that but she was utterly thankful.

« Thank you so much but why ? »

« Because I realised this wasn't the kind of life I wanted to live ! I don't wanna have someone's blood on my hands », he explained. The car stopped and Finn pretended he had just slapped her so they wouldn't be suspicious.

« Shut the fuck up you bitch », he yelled as the door was opened and Leona held on to her cheek.

« Well, well ! Check out our boy hitting girls », the blue-eyed man said chuckling. He pulled out Leona and lifted her to her feet.

« Let's go honey ! It's time for you to see Jackie ! », he looked at the bald man just when three other guys showed up out of nowhere all of them looked like bulls. Leona flinched in fear. He threw Leona over to the bald man and he sniffed on her : « You just smell delicious », he whispered and one of the three bulls started laughing lightly.

« Don't touch me », she hissed

« Or what ? », he reached to her broken fingers, causing Leona to whimper. « I'd love to see you harm me ! », he said and she could smell the beer and the cigarettes on his breath.

« Really ? How about I tell you I didn't feel a damn thing earlier », she whispered provocatively. She could see the anger rise in his body and that was exactly what she had intended. Unfortunately he raised his hand and slapped her in her face. She spat out a little blood but wouldn't show any pain, on the contrary, she chuckled at the sight of his mad face.

« Damn I don't think I ever saw a smaller dick », she mocked.

« That's it you bitch ! », he pulled out his gun and raised it to her forehead.

« Stop it you stupid fuck ! That's what she wants ! We're never gonna get the guy if you pop her now ! », the blue-eyed man tried to convince him. He put down the gun and the other man grabbed Leona by her arm :

« Listen honey you've been mostly good but if you try shit like that again », he took hold of the fingers he had broken , « We gonna talk about those kneecaps of yours after I'm done fucking you ! And don't worry this time you'll feel something you'll never forget ! », he whispered the last part into her ear.

« They're here », a fourth bull showed up.

« Showtime », the man said with his scratchy voice.

« Keep your eyes open guys ! They could be anywhere ! », Bobby whispered his brothers. Jack was walking a little behind the three of them in order to be protected.

« Ain't that the Mercer's the man with the blue eyes said, grinning hugely. The four brothers looked for Leona who was pushed forward, next to the one who had just talked. Jack couldn't believe his eyes : she had a black eye, her upper lip was burst there was blood on her t-shirt, Jack's t-shirt and her arms were bruised too. He tried to ran towards her but Angel held him back, pushing him back behind them.

« Well that's sweet ! You're tryin' to help your little girlfriend », he made fun of Jack and the men behind him chuckled too.

« What do you want you asshole ? », Bobby asked with a firm voice.

« A simple trade, the rock star for the bruised peach ! », he took her face into his hand nodding it. Jack wanted to rip his heart out.

« Fine ! », Jack said and took a step forward.

« What no way ! », Bobby hissed at him.

« I have to face the consequences of my acts », Jack said and quickly whispered to his brothers : « Just shoot'em as soon as you got Leona ».

« Swell », the blue-eyed man clapped into his hands. « I guess they should walk towards each other… slowly », he emphasized the last word. The bearded man pushed Leona forward and then both of them started walking. A thousand thoughts were rushing through her head : how to safe Jack, how to scream what she knew, the fact that he was about to die… They were only five steps apart and she couldn't hold back the tears. Jack noticed her state and felt completely helpless. As they were inches away from each other, Leona turned her head to the thugs and saw the blue-eyed man pull out a gun, holding it at Jack. She felt the heat running through her body, the adrenaline pushing her to jump instinctively into Jack's arms just when the man bust out three shots…

**Please comment ! Thanks for reading**


	13. Time is running out

**Chapter 13 **

**(song : make this go on forever by Snow Patrol)**

The bullets went through the flesh like butter. It was a sharp and unusual sensation, causing the heart to skip a beat and a single tear ran down the cheek. Their embrace was shaken by the bullets but they didn't let go of each other at first. Leona opened her mouth in shock and breathed deeply, she hadn't imagined the pain to be like that, burning and piercing. She held on to Jack's shoulders and he didn't realise that she was shot until he saw the look in her eyes : aghast, scared and confused. Bobby reacted quick as lightening and bust some shots in order to distract the men from Jack and the wounded Leona.

« Baby ? », Jack yelled but she didn't react she just looked at him and sunk on the ground, her arms still around his neck.

« No Leona ! Don't do this to me », he screamed desperately, not caring about the shooting that was going on between his brothers and Katie's father's men.

« Jack ! Get here ! », Bobby yelled in between two shots. They were hiding behind some kind of pillars, trying to finish off the thugs. Jack couldn't move he was caught in Leona's gaze that looked disturbingly peaceful.

« Don't dare to leave me ! », he shouted and realised he had to get her into a hospital, it was the only thing that mattered now. Jack looked up and noticed both sides had stopped shooting and he knew that this was his only opportunity to get her out. He looked at Bobby, who immediately knew what his brother was about to do so he gave him fire protection.

« Hold on ! », Jack said as he lifted her. Leona whimpered slowly but tried to hang on to Jack's body, when he realised the warm liquid on her back, he had to get her away very quickly. Angel and Bobby kept on shooting and Jeremiah helped Jack to put Leona in their car.

« Fuck Jack ! Your shoulder ! », Jerry pointed at him, he hadn't realised he was bleeding on his left shoulder.

« Oh fuck that ! Let's get her into the hospital ». Jerry got in the driver's seat, Jack was sitting in the back with her on his lap. He looked at her and her narrowing her eyes.

« No ! You stay with me for fuck's sake keep your eyes open! », he yelled at Leona.

« Hurry up Jerry ! She's pale as hell ! ». Leona was freezing, she was lying on Jack's lap and it seemed the entire heat had vanished from her body. She knew she needed to shake but somehow her body didn't. Her mind seemed disconnected from her body. She tried to move her hand - nothing- and that was worrying her. Jack's face seemed like a blurry apparition and his beautiful, dark, velvety voice was dying away but she wouldn't let that happen, she tried to hold on to the sound of it. The burning pain in her back was spreading numbingly. She tried to say something but her voice was stuck inside her throat. Jack noticed her attempt to talk :

« What ? », he stroke her face softly but she couldn't get a word out, the pain had reached her throat.

« Just hurry up ! », he whispered to himself, and a tear fell down on Leona's neck. She felt her heart beat slower.

« Am I croaking ?», she asked herself. « Is this dying ? »

« Open your eyes baby ! Come on honey ! », that word ! It rang in her ears, piercing its way into her brain. She couldn't stand that word anymore, she opened her mout hand forced out the words « don't call me that ! », with the little strength that was left inside her body. Jack looked at her in astonishment but glad she had finally said a word.

« What ? »

« Honey ! », she coughed badly and Jack realised she must have lost too much blood since she was utterly pale.

« We're there ! », Jerry said and he opened the door so Jack could carry her inside.

Leona felt Jack lifting her and it hurt so badly but she couldn't even scream out anymore, she was completely powerless. Jack was almost running now and her concentration was fading away, everything was growing hazy even Jack was just a blurry something. Leona thought about sleeping, how good it would be to just close her eyes and fall asleep and since her eyes were nearly shot she just gave in and closed them without Jack noticing it, she lost conscience.

_

* * *

« Are you coming with me ? »_

_« What kind of a question is that ? _

_« It's a lot to ask I know but I want you, no I need you to be with me »_

_« There's no way I would ever refuse to be with you ! I love you so badly it almost hurts », she smiled and stroke his hair. _

_« Wohoooo ! We're really doing this ! », he yelled in excitement and she couldn't stop herself from laughing out loudly. He pulled her towards him and kissed her extensively. Jack wanted to get on top of her when she pushed him away :_

_« Ouch ouch ! I got the handbrake in my back ! », she giggled. _

_« I'm sorry baby ! », he chuckled lightly and reached to her face again, caressing it softly, enjoying the look she gave him for that. _

_« You're the best that's ever happened to me in this sick, twisted world », he whispered and looked down. _

_« You're the sickest thing that has ever happened to me », she mocked in order to cheer him up and he couldn't stop himself but he cracked a huge smile. _

_« We're the sickest, best couple in the history of the world », he joked putting on a serious face. _

_« Yeah, yeah ! Get over here ! », she swayed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, letting him nibble on her neck, which drove her insane and he knew that. Jack kept going and was pleased to hear her soft moaning. _

_« I love you, I love you, I love you ! », he said into her neck and she kissed his forehead. They lingered in their embrace for what seemed to be an eternity, completely secure and at peace. _

* * *

Jack couldn't sit still, he was walking up and down the waiting room. The nurses had taken care of his shoulder, it was just a flesh wound but he didn't care about himself, his mind was with Leona. She had immediately been brought to the emergency room to get the bullets extracted.

« Jack sit down man you're driving me nuts », Jerry said to him but he didn't show any reaction, caught in his trance-like state. This time he had destroyed everything, the love of his life was almost dead and his brothers were fighting his war, probably getting wounded too. He was on the verge of desperation, he didn't know what to do, the painkillers numbing his mind. Everything was tumbling down and he stood in the middle of it well-knowing he was the reason for it. The idea of killing himself came to his mind but he immediately dismissed the thought.

All of a sudden the doctor came out of the ER and walked towards them :

« Are you relatives of the young woman ? », Jack knew he wouldn't get to see her so he decided that lying was the only right thing to do :

« I'm her husband », he said and Jerry raised an eyebrow.

« Well your wife », Jack flinched at the word, « she had some internal bleedings due to the bullets but we could extract the three of them. She's stable now but she was very close. », the doctor explained.

« Three ? », Jack was speechless, she had caught three fucking bullets to save him, he shook his head in disbelief.

« We have to call the police, it's standard procedure for gunshot wounds but first you need to… »

« Can I see her please ? », Jack was trying to keep his voice steady and the doctor realised he wouldn't get any answers right away.

« Yes of course ! Her room is right down the hall on the left. She's still sedated ».

Jack and Jeremiah entered and saw her lying on the bed, eyes closed. Jack was glad to see she had gained back some color but for the rest she looked awful : the bruises from the thugs were shining out badly and her black eye looked like it must hurt like hell. All that just for him, she had taken all that pain to keep him safe. Jerry put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and Jack was thankful for his brother.

« Excuse me ! », a female doctor came into the room.

« We ran different tests with your wife and I have bad news for you sir », the woman said with a concerned voice. Jack turned around to face her.

« It seemed your wife had been sexually abused ». He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

« Are you sure ? », Jerry asked since he noticed Jack being too shocked.

« Yes we are ! I don't want to tell you too many details but we're absolutely positive. I'm very sorry », she left the room.

« Jerry look what I did », his voice was just a whisper.

« I almost killed her ! », Jack couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

« It wasn't your fault Jack ! It's that twisted father of that girl who fucked up », Jerry tried to calm him down but Jack was completely beside himself with grief and powerlessness : everything he had feared the most had come true.

« I'm gonna kill these motherfuckers », Jack swore between clenched teeth.

« No, no, no ! You ain't gonna do shit like that and get yourself killed ! Look at her, you want to hurt some more by dying ? », Jerry had to stop Jack.

« Yeah look at her ! She deserves justice ! » he was yelling now. Jerry grabbed him by his shoulders : I won't allow that and neither will Bobby ! As a matter of fact he and Angel probably finished them of f already ». Jack was trembling in anger as he walked towards the bed.

« Just give me a moment », he whispered and Jerry left noiselessly. Jack sat down and took her hand in to his, looking at her from head to toe and realised two of her fingers were broken too. He shook his head,

« I'm so sorry baby ! I shouldn't have come back ! », he held her hand to his face and rubbed it against it.

« You gotta wake up quickly and get better ! I can't live without you ever again », he whispered and the tears fell down again. Her breathing was even but she didn't move an inch, nothing. He sat there, holding her hand and cursing himself for a long while when Jerry opened the door,

« Bobby and Angel are here », Jack kissed Leona's hand and laid it down. He hurried outside, eager to see his brothers. They were in the waiting room, looking desperate.

« You guys alright ? » , Jack asked immediately, looking from Bobby to Angel and back.

« Yeah we're fine ! Those fuckers almost got us ! », he looked at Angel who was shaking his head.

« What happened ? »

« Well after you guys left we were kind of stuck but Angel managed to get to the car and get me outta there »

« Yeah I we shot three of them ! », Angel added and Jack sighed in relief but the other two men had to die too, it was the only way they would be safe and he get his payback.

« We're are the others ? », Jerry asked concerned.

« That's the problem », Bobby grunted, « We fucking lost those pricks ! », Jack took a deep breath, feeling the anger rise.

« We gotta do something to get to them guys », he said, « I could be the bait », Bobby shook his head at that proposition.

« No way ! You see what they've done to Leona and they wanted to get you ! We gotta come up with something different ».

« But Bobby it's the… »

« Shut the fuck up Jack ! I'm not losing you we almost lost Leona because of your shit ! », the words hit Jack like a fist : Bobby hand't blamed him for any of this the entire time and now he was throwing stuff like that at his face. Jack didn't know what to say, he thought Bobby was on his side and now it seemed like he was all alone again.

« I'm sorry Jack I didn't mean… » but Jack didn't listen he just turned around and walked back to Leona's room.

« Fuck ! », Bobby hissed and Angel slapped him on the back.

« It's fine man ! We're all a little on the edge right now, just take it easy with him », Angel tried to calm his big brother down.

« Yeah I know ! », he whispered. Suddenly Jack ran out of Leona's room screaming for a doctor, causing his brothers to run into his direction.

« What is it Jackie ? », Bobby asked breathlessly and aghast.

« Her heart stopped beating ! », he stammered as the doctor and the nurses ran past him into the room and immediately tried to revive her. Jack was speechless at the sight of her being technically dead, he couldn't breathe and bent over, holding his stomach. He felt like he was dying with her, like his heart would stop just as hers did moments ago. His brothers were just as shocked as him and Bobby couldn't watch the scenario. Jack caught himself and looked up at Leona again, the doctors were still trying to reanimate her and that moment seemed like an eternity to Jack, an eternity of agony.

**

* * *

Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! **


	14. I'd come for you

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The ECG monitoring started beeping in a steady rhythm, her heart was beating again, the doctors had brought her back to life. Jack breathed deeply in relief and exhaustion. He had almost lost her and this time for good. Angel, Bobby and Jerry sighed deeply, they couldn't have forgiven themselves if she had died like that.

« She's stable now, her body is still weakened that is what caused the heart to stop, we gave her something and that shouldn't happen again », the doctor explained.

« Thank you ! », Bobby shook his hand, since Jack was just standing there, frozen in shock, unable to think straight : this had been the worst moment of his adult life, he had thought waking up to the dead Katie was awful but you couldn't even compare it to the feelings he went through, when he thought Leona was about to die. Words couldn't describe the agony Jack had experienced. He flipped over to the sensation of a hand on his shoulder.

« You okay ? », Angel was concerned his brother might pass out. « Let's get you cleaned up ». Jack hadn't realised he was still covered in her blood. He let Angel drag him into the bathroom. Jack looked at himself in the mirror : he looked like a mess, pale as a ghost with red stains on his neck and face. He saw the hole in his sweater where the bullet had hit him. Angel didn't know what to say, he wasn't a man of big words, so he thought it would be better to just stay with him. Jack washed up quickly, he wanted to get back to Leona, he had to, he owed her that.

« Hey man ! », Angel stopped him, « You sure you alright ? ». Jack looked at him, feeling so grateful for his brothers, well at least the ones that didn't blame everything on him. He just nodded but he wasn't true at all, he felt he was about to break down. He couldn't let that happen, he had to be there for Leona in case she'd wake up. They went back to her room, where Bobby and Jerry were discussing something but they immediately ceased speaking at the sight of Jack.

« What ? », he asked hoarsely.

« Nothing, we just thought it would be good if someone would be here all the time in case these fuck-ups would think of coming here », Bobby explained.

« I'm staying ! », Jack immediately replied and Bobby nodded in agreement.

« Ok then we'll call you if we get any news », Jerry said and got up.

« Hang in there », Angel slapped Jack lightly on his shoulder and Bobby bend down to Leona to kiss her forehead, when Jack saw him whispering something into her ear :

« I'm gonna get these fuckers and kill 'em for you ! I promise ! ».

They shot the door and Jack was again alone with Leona sitting next to her bed holding her hand and back his tears.

« You need to wake up ! You hear me ! I can't do this without you ! I need you so bad. », he watched her chest move up and down and let his eyes run up to her face. He felt so bad seeing her wounds he wanted to kill these guys, no, he wanted to make them suffer long and badly.

Leona suddenly blinked lightly : she felt awful like she had been hit by a bus and then thrown off a cliff. Opening her eyes was like lifting a heavy weight, so she blinked only but there was something on her left side, something hazy. She tried to look at it closely and realised it was a familiar face, that looked very sad but the face hadn't realised she was looking at it. All of a sudden she noticed her hand being in a warm, soft grip, it felt nice. Leona moved one of her fingers and Jack looked at her and couldn't believe she had finally opened her eyes.

« Oh baby baby ! You're awake ! », he couldn't stop himself but let go and cry in assuagement. Leona wondered why he was crying and then she remembered the past events and realised she was lying in a hospital.

« Do you need something ? Can I do anything for you ? God I'm so gald you're back you don't believe the hell I was going through. », his voice was completely trembling and she wanted to help him in a way but she couldn't get out a single word, her voice was stuck in her aching throat. She managed to reach up to his face and caressed his cheek only for an instant, her strength faded away quickly. Jack shuddered before he got up and reached for a cup of water, she had to be thirsty. He put a hand behind her head and put the straw to her mouth. Leona felt the soothing cold of the water invade her throat, maybe she could bring out a word now, she thought. Jack got back on his chair and looked at her in expectation even though he knew she was still very weak, considering the fact that her heart had stopped half an hour ago.

She tried to clear her throat and it felt like she had nails in there but she forced herself anyway.

« How are you ? », her voice was just a scratchy, little whisper.

« Shut up ! This isn't about me ! », he didn't believe she was still doing it, putting everyone's needs in front of her own. She cracked a smile.

« How could you jump in front of me, you almost got yourself killed, are you out of your mind ? », he was looking at her angrily but Leona just smiled at him

« Because I love you », she rasped and squeezed his hand as tightly as she could.

« You're insane ! What if I had lost you ? Did you think about that ? », his voice was trembling again and a tear fell down on his lap.

« You would've done the same thing for me », she whispered. Jack was shaking :

« Leona you're just… », he sighed, « You're the best ! And look what I've done to you », he was smitten with guilt and pain.

« Stop it ! », her breathing became heavier, « I told you that I loved you and that I'd do anything for you ! You didn't take the decision for me I wanted to protect you and I'm glad I did ».

« But look what happened to you », he stopped because what he was about to say was heavy on his heart, « the doctor said they raped you, is that true ? », he looked at her bruised face and she frowned.

« Let's not talk about that please ! », she looked onto her legs.

« So it's true then ! I'm gonna kill these fuckers ! Oh honey I'm so sorry ! », Leona flinched at that word and the blue eyes appeared in front of her again along with the scratchy voice that rang in her ears, she shook her head in horror.

« No, no,no ! Don't ever call me that again ! », she was close to screaming and Jack didn't understand what was going on, « Please Jack you can't ever call me that okay ? », she was on the edger of tears but she tried to hold them back.

« Okay I promise ! I'm so sorry ! », he got up to hug her softly but she moaned in pain.

« Fuck I'm so sorry »

« It's okay ! », she immediately said trying to take his worries away.

« Can I get you anything then since touching you reveals to be hurting you. », he said frustrated.

« Hey ! Don't do that ! It's not your fault ! », she grabbed his hand.

« Stop it ! Just stop it ! Do you know that your heart stopped beating earlier ? It is my fault ! And I felt like mine was stopping too ! It was the worst feeling I ever had ! Don't tell me it ain't because of me ! », Jack was freaking out because of his own failure, she was astounded at how upset he was but she decided she wouldn't say anything until he had calmed down, she just stared at him. He walked up and down and Leona observed him, the pain in her back becoming stronger again, forcing her to push the button which provided her with painkillers.

He looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

« Are you alright ? You want me to call the doc ? », he asked concerned.

« I'm good, just a little dizzy, don't worry », she smiled lightly.

« I'll be right back ! »,

« Wait ! Kiss me first ! », she whispered. Jack raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure whether that was a good idea but he wouldn't refuse anything she would be asking right then. He walked to the top of the bed and bend down to press a light kiss to her bruised lip. She was utterly relieved he was alright and that she had been able to protect him from any harm.

« I love you ! », she whispered as he pulled away.

« I love you too ! Much more than you think ! », he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Leona took some deep breaths, she didn't want to show Jack that she felt completely devastated : she had nearly died and her heart had stopped beating for a while. It was awful, the memories of everything that had happened laid on her mind like a dark curtain and most of all, the pain of the bullets that hit her in the back, she felt it as clear as if it was happening again. The tears ran down her face, she had been dead for a few moments, her reckless move had caused her heart to stop. Her love for Jack had killed her, literally. Leona didn't regret doing it but she now realised how easily she could have lost her life to love, sure that Jack would've done the same. She sighed, the painkillers were starting to operate and she sank down in her pillow and fell asleep again.

Jack was still mad, at himself, at Leona but most of all those men. He had to do something, he had to get his revenge at least for Leona's sake. He went outside for a smoke, just when his cell rang :

« We got 'em Jack ! Jerry's on his way to pick you up and then we're gonna finish 'em ! », Bobby explained breathlessly.

« Hell yes ! Good job Bobby ! Thanks ! », Jack was completely euphoric, he was about to give them what they deserved. He rushed to Leona's room and opened the door with a big smile but her eyes were closed. He checked the monitor in fear but everything was fine she was just asleep.

« Thank God ! », he sighed. Jack walked outside and saw Jeremiah's car pull up, he jumped in.

« Let's go pop those fucker's ! », he gnarled between clenched teeth and Jerry hit the accelerator.

They drove to a wrecked house ten minutes away from the hospital. Jack walked inside and screamed for Bobby.

« In here ! », he answered. Jack walked into a room on his left and saw his two brothers holding their guns up to two of tied up guys he recognized from the warehouse : the one with the blue eyes and the bald one.

« Oh ! Little Jack Mercer is here ! I'm scared now », the blue-eyed man mocked.

« Shut the fuck up you little piece of shit », Bobby hit him in the face using his gun. The man laughed teasingly.

« How's that honey of yours ? », he asked and Jack understood now why Leona had freaked out when he had called her that.

« None of your fucking business ! », Jack hissed angrily.

« She was fun ! Very soft skin my man here tells me », the blue-eyed guy winked at Jack who couldn't hold himself back : he took the gun out of Bobby's hand and shot the man into his left leg, causing him to scream utterly loud. The bald man didn't even flinch, he didn't show any kind of reaction. The blue-eyed man breathed deeply.

« Take it easy Jackie ! », Bobby whispered to his brother but Jack was too mad he couldn't stand the sight of them.

« I guess we could do the same to you that you did to her right ? », Angel proposed and Bobby proceeded and first broke the bald man's fingers and then the other one's too.

« Thank you Bobby ! », Angel joked, « And now their faces please » and Bobby didn't hesitate long he smashed their ugly faces and the blue-eyes man spat out two teeth.

« If you're going that way », he sighed, « then which one of you is going to fuck me ? », he asked with a bright grin on his bleeding face. The brothers looked at themselves in shock, Angel and Bobby didn't know anything about that.

« Why don't I tell you how she screamed ? It was just awesome », the bald man said with his dark voice. Jack was about to freak out again but Bobby held on to his arm.

« What are you looking at ? You fucked my girl and I fucked yours ! An eye for an eye right ! », he grinned and Jack was aghast to realise that this man was Katie's boyfriend.

« Shut your hole », Bobby ordered.

« Enough with this », Jack spat and he decided that there wasn't any reason to let them live.

« Guys would you just leave me ? », the three of them looked at their little brother,

« You sure ? », Angel asked worriedly.

« I'm good ! Leave the gun » he said with a dark voice.

« You don't have to do it ! We can do it for you », Bobby offered, he didn't want his little brother to kill someone even if it came to scum like that.

« I'll finish it ». They left.

« I gotta tell you something, she's something your girl, pretty tough ! Didn't react when I hit her and teased him about his dick ». The heat was rising inside Jack's body, each word coming out of his mouth was filth.

« You fuckers get what you deserve for doing all that shit to her ! », he grunted at them, pulled the gun and shot first the bald man and then the blue-eyed guy.

**

* * *

**

**Please comment and thanks for reading! **

**A/N: I struggled if I should let die Leona or not but I chose not to, Jack needs her and she needs him.**


	15. Twenty Three

**Chapter 15**

**(song : « Hear you me », by Jimmy Eat World)**

* * *

Leona opened her eyes, there was no Jack. She was worried he was doing something stupid in order to get revenge. « Stupid jerk ! », she hissed to herself. It wasn 't enough that she had been shot and nearly died, no he had to get himself into danger too, just because he couldn't accept the fact that none of it was his fault. She reached to the phone on the bedside table and dialed Jack's cell number.

« Pick uuuup ! », she whispered nervously but no one answered and so she tried to reach Bobby but there again no luck. She started to get really nervous and had a weird feeling inside. Her back started hurting again and her headache was killing her, maybe she should sleep some more but as soon as she closed her eyes she saw Jack' face smiling at her until someone showed up behind him, taking away his life. Leona gasped, there was no way she would fall asleep, she'd wait until there were any news from either one of them.

« Hey ! », Jack stuck his head into the room, he looked completely exhausted, like he hadn't slept in ages.

« Thank God you're okay ! », she sighed, « Come in ! Where were you ? », Jack realised her voice sounded stronger than before which he interpreted as a sign of recovery.

« How are you ? Are you in much pain ? », he asked walking towards her bed.

« Been better », she joked, « The meds do help a lot », she assured him, due to the look on his face. He breathed deeply and Leona noticed he was trembling lightly.

« Where were you then ? », she insisted, looking into his sad eyes.

« I did something », his voice was a whisper and she imagined what he was about to say.

« You shot them, didn't you ? », Jack looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

« I had to, they harmed you, they almost killed you it's what they deserved otherwise they wouldn't have stopped ». She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, it was insane that he had killed for her, it will change him forever but she couldn't turn her back on him now, not when he was going through something like that but it seemed the Mercers had left a bigger imprint on him then they had ever thought. She was torn between her love for him and the fact that he had killed someone. The devastated look on his face melted her heart, she loved him so badly it hurt, literally.

« Come on get here ! », she moved to the right side of the bed, sighing lightly, making space for Jack.

« No way ! You're too injured ! »

« And you're harmed too ! So get in here ! », he hesitated but the look on her face convinced him, actually he was glad about her offer. He needed to be close to someone he loved right now : killing a human being had been a ravaging experience for his soul and Leona was the cure for him now. In theory shooting someone sounded so easy but once you pulled the trigger there is no going back, the instant where the eyes of the person stop glaring was the worst one in Jack's memory.

He laid next to her, trying not to touch her too much so he wouldn't harm her but she pulled him closer to her, even though the pain was running through her entire body. She put his head on to her chest and started to stroke his messy hair. Jack absorbed her scent, it calmed him down and she kissed the top of his head. She was nearly feeling his pain as he lay against her body and that brought the tears to her eyes. Their relationship was hurting both of them. As Leona sobbed lightly, Jack looked up to her bruised face.

« Some pretty messed up shit we went through », she whispered trying to smile but she failed terribly.

« I know ». Silence. They were just lingering in their embrace with Leona caressing his hair and Jack with his face deeply buried under her chin.

« You wanna talk about it ? », she breathed but he just shook his head lightly.

« Do you ? », he whispered with a hoarse voice.

« No I'm good », she replied. Leona looked for the button to get some painkillers but she didn't want to wake up Jack so she reached pass him,

« Aaaaaah », it seemed someone had kicked her in the back, Jack startled up, thinking he had hurt her.

« What is it ? »

« No it's just my back, need some meds and I thought I could climb over you », she joked

« I'm getting out of the bed », he said determined.

« No ! Stay ! I want you to ! Please ? », she begged him and he couldn't resist even though he was worried he might really hurt her.

« Fine but if I hear any sound like that I'm outta here ! ».

« Don't be silly I was shot I'm allowed to be in a little pain », she tried to make him smile but Jack looked at her in incomprehension,

« That's not funny Leona ! », he whispered looking down.

« I know ! Come here and hold me now ! », she reached out for him and Jack laid down next to her just like before, enjoying the body contact.

« You remember when we met ? »

« Of course ! »,

« After all the shit I had seen so far, your smile was the most beautiful thing I could think of ! You were so sweet and gentle and kind and that's when I knew that my life was about to get better. Is it sick to think that I owe you my happiness ? »

« How's that sick ? You made me happy too and you know it otherwise I wouldn't have done what I did in my life. »

« I guess we're each other's cure and flaw then », he whispered into her.

« Probably », she was close to tears again. He gently rubbed Leona's arm, he always did that when she was sad, while she continued stroking his head and neck. The silence was killing them but there were no words they could think of to say to each other. Jack suddenly noticed Leona's breathing being even, she had fallen asleep with him slightly on top of her. He wondered whether she was in pain or if the painkillers were fulfilling their task properly.

At first he thought he should leave her to rest but as soon as he tried to get up she held on to him, eyes still closed, as if she couldn't sleep without knowing that he's by her side. Jack laid back down closing his eyes, trying to get some sleep too, he felt like he hadn't slept in days.

« What is going on in here ? », an unfamiliar voice sounded in their ears. Leona and Jack looked at the door and saw the face of an enraged nurse.

« This ain't a hotel people », she said with her arms crossed before her chest. Jack and Leona just looked at her, not showing any kind of consternation.

« Young man ? Do I really have to throw you out ? »

« What do you mean ? », Leona asked still sleepy, « He's staying ! »

« No forget about that ! You have been severely injured and you need to rest, without a man in your bed », the nurse frowned at the yawning Jack.

« He is staying ! You can't make him leave !, Leona was getting angry at that woman, she just needed Jack it wasn't like they were doing it right there.

« Leona it's fine », Jack got up but Leona got hold of his arm.

« No stay ! », she hissed not looking away from the nurse.

« It's not your decision to take ! And he has to leave right now ! », the woman said.

« Forget it ! Get out now ! I have to rest ! », Leona said sarcastically. The nurse turned around, scandalized at that kind of behavior. Jack shook his head and chuckled lightly,

« You're out of your mind ! », he nudged her and she gasped in pain.

« Fuck I'm such an ass », he reproached himself.

« Quit it ! », she ordered still angry but calmed down when she saw his face.

« Let's go back to sleep you heard her : I need to rest with a man in my bed », she grinned maliciously.

« I think you might have misunderstood something », he scratched his head and waited for her to lie down so he could get back to « his » spot.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review ! **


	16. Brighter Than Sunshine

**Chapter 16**

* * *

« I can do this on my own thank you », she laughed when Angel wanted to carry her out of the hospital and in to the car.

« Let him help you ! You're still weak », Bobby frowned at Leona, while Jack was behind them carrying her stuff. It was still very difficult for her to walk but she wouldn't show any weakness, she was tough, so she thought.

« Ok Angel pick me up then », he was clearly the strongest but any other of the other one's could have easily carried her and to some extent it bothered her that it wasn't Jack.

He had been very quiet and avoided to talk about what he had done. She understood it but she knew that if he kept everything to himself it would kill him. She held on to Angel's shoulders and looked at Jack : he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes, it made her feel bad to see him in that state and tried to think of anything to help him.

« You're gonna stay with us for a while right ? », Bobby asked when Angel let her down so she could get into the car.

« Jack ? », she thought it would be necessary to ask him first, since she had the feeling he was awfully uncomfortable being around her.

« Of course ! », he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss to her temple. Leona took a deep breath, the first kiss in an entire week and it was a kiss one would give to one's sister. They sat next to each other in the back seat and Leona took Jack's hand into hers, noticing how cold it was.

« You're freezing ! Are you sick ? », Leona asked concerned.

« No I'm fine ! », he responded pulling away his hand to rubb it against the other one. Leona looked at him in disbelief, « very subtle ! », she thought and turned away. Jack noticed her move but somehow he couldn't bear to touch her, afraid that he might hurt her in any way.

No one said a word as they drove along and when they reached the Mercer house, Leona looked at Jack who was staring at his knees. She put a hand on his arm and brought him back to reality, he looked frightened and helpless. Leona frowned, she didn't know what was wrong with him.

« Let's go miss ! », Angel opened the door, pretending to be her butler. They walked inside and Angel put Leona on the couch, letting out a deep sigh,

« Oh come on ! », she lightly slapped Angel.

« I'm just kidding babe ! », he had his usual big grin on his face. Jack walked into the living room, his look still empty.

« Would you get me my meds please Jack ? », she looked at him waiting for any kind of reaction but he just nodded and left the room.

« We gotta do something Angel ! Look at him ! He's barely alive ». Angel's face darkened.

« I know. Bobby and I talked about the exact same thing. », Jack came back with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. Leona blinked at Angel who left quietly.

« There you go », Jack handed her the painkillers.

« Sit down ! », she said with a quiet voice but he hesitated at first.

« Please Jack ! » and he got next to her on the couch, leaving more space between them than actually needed, which annoyed her even more.

« Are you gonna stop ? », Leona's voice was filled with anger, disappointment and powerlessness.

« What do you mean ? »

« Treating me like a porcelain doll that you don't even dare to touch because I could break immediately »,

« I don't wanna hurt you again », he whispered hoarsely.

« How may fucking times do I have to tell you that you didn't hurt me ? It was them and I threw myself in front of you », she started trembling but Jack didn't say a word he was frozen beside her, it felt like talking to a wall.

Leona couldn't stand it anymore so she tried to get up, too fastl so she let go a loud painful moan.

« Shit ! You want me to help you », he asked immediately, reaching out for her but she just frowned at him, she didn't understand why he was doing that to her. She dragged herself up to his bedroom with Jack following her in case she was to weakened and needed help. Leona wanted to confront him but she didn't want Bobby or Angel to hear to much of him. She sat down and took a deep breath,

« Fucking stairs ! », she whispered to herself but Jack heard it and had to grin a little, she was still feisty and swore whenever something didn't work the way she wanted it to. Jack was so glad that her wounds had nearly all healed : her eye looked normal again and the cut on her lip was gone and the bruises all over her body had nearly vanished but her back was still severely injured and he gave himself credit for that even though she assured him that none of it was his fault. Jack had realised how fragile she was and how much it had hurt him to see her almost die. He didn't want to risk her life ever again and maybe the only way would be to stay away from her.

« I want you to tell me what's on your mind ! We can't go on like this and you know it », she looked deep into his eyes and he knew that he needed to talk, to express what was going on with him, or he might never get over any of this. He sat next to her onto the bed and looked at her, which was still very difficult for him.

« I'm sorry ! I don't want to be like that with you but it's been a lot », he started with a quiet voice.

« I know I killed two men and that's something that is on my mind ever since I pulled that trigger but seeing your heart stop was way scarier, it was a proof that I brought nothing but harm over you since New York and I can't stand that idea. I thought my foster-father was wrong when he told me that I was worthless and that I would only bring harm over the ones I loved and he was until this », he kept looking at Leona realising that she was relieved that he was finally opening to her.

« I'm your biggest flaw and I can't be that anymore because you brought out the best in me, you were always there. It's just when I see you I see harm and pain, of course I feel love but most of all the sorrow I have put you through. », he ran a hand through his messy hair, like he always did when he was nervous.

« You want to break up with me again », Leona was staring straight ahead, she knew where he was going with this and Jack looked at his legs.

« No I couldn't ever do that again, make that mistake twice after all of this », he reached out for her hand and she sighed in easing.

« Can I do anything to make you fell better ? I wanna help you, you look like a mess », she nudged him.

« Oh please ! You couldn't exactly win a beauty pageant right now », he answered.

« Thanks and I thought I was doing fine by now », they chuckled lightly to overact their true feelings.

« Can I ask for something ? »

« What ? »

« Can I have a kiss ? You haven't kissed me in forever », she whispered with a sad voice. Jack had been afraid to do it because it seemed every time they were close, she would get harmed but since she was far better now, so maybe he could give it a shot.

He leaned closer to her and put his left hand up to her face, how he had missed the sensation of her soft skin and when their lips touched, it felt like the first time they had ever kissed. Jack tried to keep it light but Leona pulled him closer to her, not afraid that it might hurt, she just needed him to be close to her. She had missed him so badly, even though he had visited every day and even slept there, they had never been that distant. They were in the same room but it felt like being worlds apart but finally they had taken a step towards each other. Her back was hurting like fire but she wouldn't show him, no way of pushing him back away, she couldn't hurt him again. He got on top of her, distracted by his upcoming heat he tried to unbutton her shirt, not thinking about her injured back, he shoved it up and started kissing her stomach. Leona bit her lips in pain, trying not to let go any noises that might give her away. Jack looked up at her but she could hide what was going on.

« Are you okay ? You want me to stop ? », he asked with a concerned voice.

« No but would you mind if I got on top so my back won't start hurting », she lied right into his face but for his own protection.

« Yeah sure ! What was I thinking anyway », he laid down and let her get on top of him, pulling her face back closer. Leona suddenly thought of the bald man and the way he had kissed and touched her : carelessly and hard without any sign of affection. She remembered his hot breath all over her and the awful noises he made when he tried to rip her clothes of. His terrible voice and his beard being rubbed against her face, neck and chest. Leona had goosebumps at the thought of it and looked at Jack with tears in her eyes :

« I can't… I'm… sorry… the guy…and », she couldn't finish and just jumped off the bed.

« Oh I'm so sorry how could I ! I should have thought about that ! Leona I'm so sorry », he rubbed her back gently, she was calming down, she was certain that she had suppressed everything about that event but it seemed that she wasn't that tough at all.

« It's fine ! I guess that jerk left me with more than bruises. », she shook her head trying to even out her breath. Jack felt worse again but he had to take care of her right now.

« Let's just lie down for a while », he suggested not knowing if physical contact was what she needed right then but she was glad that he wouldn't turn away from her and proposed to hold her. She just nodded and laid on his chest, listening to his breathing she felt safe and secure again.

« Thanks Jack ! », she whispered softly and he just stroke her harmed back.

When he woke up he felt something missing next to him, Leona wasn't lying in his arm anymore. He jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs, into the kitchen but she wasn't there. In the living room Bobby and Angel were watching TV and having a good laugh.

« Do you know where Leona is ? »

« No I thought she was up there with you », Bobby answered and Angel hadn't seen her either.

« That's weird ! I'll check the bathroom », Jack ran back upstairs into the bathroom where she was lying in the tub. She flinched when the door opened but grinned at the sight of his face.

« You could at least knock », she smiled.

« I was looking for you ! I thought you had left », he explained.

« Why would I do that ? », she raised her eyebrows but Jack didn't answer, he didn't even know the answer to her question.

« You wanna get in ? », she joked

« Ehm… I don't know, maybe not. I'll wait for you in my room »

« Jack wait ! I have to tell you something », she dragged him close to the tub and pretended to want to whisper something into his ear but instead she kissed him and pulled him into water.

Jack couldn't help himself but burst out laughing and Leona's heart grew warm at the sound of that laughter. His messy hair was completely flat now and he looked like a puppy.

« Look at this mess my dear girl », he joked feeling somehow easier sitting in that tub, completely dressed.

« You don't know how much I've missed that wrinkle right there », she pointed at his cheek, causing him to smirk. She couldn't resist, she had to kiss him. When Jack looped his arms around her he felt the stitches on her back where the bullets went through her flesh and he flinched at the sensation of it but Leona didn't realise any of that.

« I gotta get dry », he smiled at the sight of his wet clothes. She touched his cheek again and grinned at him. Jack got out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels but Leona wouldn't let him get away that easily, she stood up to an astounded Jack and put her arms around his neck, breathing deeply into his wet neck.

All of a sudden the bathroom door opened and Jack flipped around covering Leona's naked body with his own.

« Oh fuck ! » Bobby put a hand up to his eyes.

« Sorry guys ! I need to take a leak », Leona laughed into Jack's back and he couldn't help himself but laugh too.

« By the way Leona, nice ! », Bobby said chuckling.

« Get out Bobby ! There's nothing here for you to see », Jack kicked him outside and shut the door with a crack.

« So that's three out of the Mercers who saw me naked then », she burst out.

« Whatever ! », Jack laughed and wrapped a towel around her so she wouldn't get cold.

They got back into Jack's room and lied back down.

« What are you gonna do now ? », she asked while stroking his chest.

« What do you mean ? »

« Are you going back to New York ? », she was afraid of his answer.

« I haven't really thought about it but I think I'm gonna stay here for a while », he whispered.

« I don't want you to feel obliged to stay here because of what happened here. I know you love your music and it would be wrong for you to give it up »

« New York screwed up everything that was good in my life and there's still Katie's father. And for the record I love you more than my music and you know it ».

« I don't want you to do anything just because you feel that you owe me something. Jack I love you but I don't want to be the reason you throw away what's most important to you ».

« I did that and look where it got me to », Leona smiled into his chest, she was happy he would stay with her, the question that was annoying her was whether it was out of love or out of some kind of duty but in any way his motives would reveal themselves sooner or later.

Leona thought she just needed to enjoy that he was around her carrying for her.

* * *

« We gotta get you to the hospital, right now », Jack was breathless but he tried to stay calm.

« Take it easy ! There's plenty of time and I think there's no reason for you to freak out », she pointed at herself.

« Yeah, yeah ! You got your bag ? »

« Yup »

« Ok ! Car keys, car keys ? », Jack was running around in the entire living room, heading into the kitchen when Leona cleared her throat and waged the keys in front of him.

« You like torturing me right ? », Jack grabbed them out of her hands.

« Baby ! Relax ! Everything will be fine you don't have to do anything », Jack nodded but the nervousness wouldn't vanish from his face. She kissed him passionately in order to calm him down but there was no way he'd relax.

When they arrived at the hospital the pain had increased but she was still calm.

« Nurse, nurse ! Quickly please we need help », Jack was nearly yelling and Leona couldn't help but burst out laughing.

« Please sir, you can't just scream like that, we have other patients too », she frowned at Jack so Leona laughed even harder.

« Yes but, look at her », he pointed at Leona.

« That is no reason to yell like a madman ! Would you follow me please, do you need a wheelchair ? », she asked Leona politely.

« That would be great, thank you nurse ! You have to excuse my husband one could think he was the one in labour », Leona laughed at the nurse.

« Yeah go on, make fun of me ! », Jack said pouting. The nurse brought them into a room and assured Leona that a doctor was on his way to check on her.

« Are you okay ? », Jack asked worried she might be in too much pain by now.

« I'm fi… », her sentence was interrupted by a woe.

« Damn that was a big one », she looked at Jack,

« Seems you're gonna be a daddy soon », he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

* * *

After five hours and lots of screaming and cursing later, the room was torn apart by the scream of a new human being. The doctor handed the baby over to Leona who was just exhausted but the sight of that beautiful little face made her forget that completely.

« Congratulations Mrs. Mercer it's a healthy little boy », Leona looked at Jack with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, that was his son, his own flesh and blood, he shared with the woman he had always loved.

« Hey ! This is your daddy and I'm your mommy ! Welcome », Leona whispered and the tears ran down her cheeks. Jack kissed her in relief and happiness.

« What do you want name him ? », Jack asked while caressing her cheek.

« Let's call him Noah, shall we ? », she waited for his reaction and Jack nodded in approval and kissed the baby on the top of its head.

« And your brother's as middle names okay ? », she proposed.

« I love you so badly, both of you », Jack said gladly feeling as happy as never before in his life. He had a family of his own and was married to the love of his life. He had finally everything he ever wanted as a little boy when he was shoved around from foster-home to foster-home. Leona was astounded by the amount of feelings that were gathered inside of her : pride, happiness and most of all love for her little family. She never would have thought that she and Jack Mercer would have a son one day, after what had happened four years ago but thanks to certain twists of faith and most of all because their love for each other wouldn't die, they had managed to overcome every difficulty and problems they had to face. Leona knew at that instant precisely, that she was about to begin the rest of her life with her wonderful family.

**

* * *

THE END**

**A/N : Thanks for reading my story, I hope you had fun. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
